Matrimonio equivocado
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH HP/LM. Harry Potter se casa con Draco Malfoy, pero muy pronto se da cuenta que fue un completo error. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que pensara eso?
1. La boda

Matrimonio equivocado (1/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

-----------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que esta nueva y pequeña historia sea de su agrado. Como siempre me sucede, comencé a escribir una cosa y la inspiración hizo lo que quiso. El ff se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pero no especifico la época. Se supone que es como en el siglo XIX porque no hay coches, ni teléfono ni esas cosas. Perdonarán si está loca, pero tendrán que echarle la culpa a mi imaginación que estuvo algo descontrolada, jajajaja. Gracias por adelantado a todos los que entren a leerla. Mil besos

------------------------------------------------------

**MATRIMONIO EQUIVOCADO**

**Capítulo I. La boda**

¡El día de su boda! ¡Por fin había llegado! El feliz muchacho corrió por toda la habitación con infantil desenfreno durante un minuto entero antes de detenerse frente a un enorme espejo. Sus radiantes ojos, que asemejaban resplandecientes esmeraldas, recorrieron la totalidad de su cuerpo y se supo atractivo. El traje blanco que usaba le entallaba al dedillo y la nívea y brillante túnica era el complemento perfecto para su resaltar su apariencia. Aunque sabía que el blanco no le sentaba bien, ese día era el único color que aceptaría porque le correspondía por derecho propio pues era inmaculado. Sus padres se habían encargado personalmente de que jamás fuera tocado por ninguna persona. Por supuesto sabía lo que se esperaba de él esa misma noche, pero no estaba nervioso. Se le había explicado extensamente lo que sucedería en la noche de bodas y no se sentía aprensivo, muy al contrario. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir cabalmente con su parte en el matrimonio y lo único que le preocupaba es que las horas pasaban con demasiada lentitud pues ya ansiaba conocer el amor en brazos de su esposo.

Había sido despertado esa mañana con la tradicional marcha nupcial familiar y recibió el abrazo de felicitación de sus padres con inmensa alegría. Por supuesto no le gustaba tener que dejar su hogar, pero se consolaba al decirse que no era para siempre. No dudaba que su esposo le dejaría visitar a sus progenitores con bastante frecuencia pues al final de cuentas, no se iría a vivir demasiado lejos. La casa de su prometido quedaba a pocas leguas y podría realizar el viaje en una hora en el lomo de un brioso caballo. Cuando se hubo vestido, bajó a desayunar con los numerosos parientes que llegaron de diferentes partes del país para asistir a su boda. Todo el mundo le felicitó por el excelente matrimonio que iba a realizar y algunas ancianas le hicieron sugerencias sobre como sobrellevar su matrimonio. Después de eso, comenzaron los preparativos hacia su persona. Le dispusieron un baño caliente al cual le incorporaron esencia de rosas para perfumar su negra cabellera. Fue untado por completo de una crema que le brindó a su piel plena sedosidad y brillo incomparable. No fue necesario que el sastre le hiciera ningún ajuste a su traje y fue dejado a solas para que recapacitara sobre su matrimonio.

Se retiró del espejo al no encontrar ningún detalle en su apariencia que le desagrada. Tal vez le molestara un poco que su rebelde cabello no se hubiera dejado domar en ese día tan especial, pero simplemente nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. La peinadora se dio por vencida tras dos horas de tratar de dejarlo bien peinado y optó en repartir por aquí y por allá algunas pequeñas flores blancas para desviar la atención de la gente sobre lo enmarañado que lucía la negra cabellera.

Harry entonces se sentó en la cama y sus pensamientos volaron hacia su novio. Un gran suspiro surgió de su pecho al evocar al ser amado. Se enamoró de Draco Malfoy desde el mismo momento que se presentó en su casa en compañía de su padre para pedir su mano. Se perdió en la magnífica apariencia del muchacho que veía por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que jamás olvidaría la forma en que el fino cabello rubio platino había brillado a la luz de las velas o la forma en que curvaba su deliciosa boca roja. Recordó sentir como su cara ardió al instante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Se perdió en esas profundidades grises que lo miraban con fijeza. Obviamente jamás pudo tener con él una conversación demasiado íntima porque en las dos ocasiones posteriores que lo vio, siempre estuvieron en compañía de otra persona. Draco siempre se comportó con extrema corrección y jamás intentó tocarlo con audacia, cosa que Harry no hubiera despreciado. Aunque el joven de ojos verdes sabía que pensar eso era totalmente incorrecto, se decía que no tenía nada de malo. El rubio pronto sería su esposo y él entonces tendría total derecho sobre su cuerpo, así que no veía nada de malo que pudieran compartir aunque fuera un beso.

'¡_Un beso_!' –pensó con embeleso y subió la mano para tocar sus labios.

Por supuesto no sabía lo que se sentía cuando otra persona tocaba sus labios con los suyos porque jamás había sido besado, pero pensaba que sería maravilloso. Todos los libros que había leído hasta ese momento y que hablaban sobre ellos, decían que esa caricia hacía sentir como si todo el cuerpo fuera atravesado por una corriente eléctrica, que hacía que tu corazón latiera desbocado, que hacía hervir tu sangre en un segundo. No sabía exactamente qué significaba eso y sólo rogaba que no fuera doloroso.

Unos delicados toques en la puerta le indicaron que por fin el momento de ponerse en marcha hacia la Mansión Malfoy había llegado. La ceremonia de unión se llevaría a cabo ahí y ya todos sus parientes habían marchado a ella desde hacía tiempo, así que a la persona que vio entrar a la habitación fue a su madre. Lady Lily era bastante atractiva a pesar de que ya la juventud se había marchado. La mujer se quedó contemplando un largo momento a su hijo antes de extender la mano invitándolo para que se le acercara.

-Ya es hora, mi amor –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Harry sonrió al saber que su madre se le hacía difícil aceptar que iba a casarse y la abrazó con ternura.

-Nunca me perderás, madre –le dijo todavía sonriendo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, lo sé –ladeó la cabeza para que el muchacho no pudiera ver sus ojos llorosos–. Es sólo que es muy difícil aceptar que… que… ya eres un hombre.

-Aún sigo siendo un joven de 16 años, pero después de esta noche… lo seré –declaró con innegable orgullo.

La mujer entonces lo miró al rostro y a Harry lo confundió verlo lleno de tristeza pues pensaba que su mamá estaba muy feliz con su matrimonio.

-No quisiera que te marcharas, pero prométeme una cosa, Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que regresarás si las cosas no son como las esperas.

-Voy a ser feliz, mamá –se apresuró a asegurar.

-Pero si no lo eres, vuelve con nosotros.

-Te lo prometo.

Lily aspiró aire varias veces antes de tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo fuera de la habitación. Harry no sabía si todas las madres sentían la misma angustia que la suya cada vez que sus hijos o hijas se casaban, pero pensaba que sí. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al vestíbulo donde Lord Potter los esperaba. James resplandecía en su traje de gala y Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo porque se parecía mucho a él. Esperaba algún día lucir tan elegante y atractivo como el hombre que ahora lo miraba complacido.

-Te ves muy guapo –le dijo James a su hijo con aprobación.

-Espero que sí –rió con naturalidad–. No quiero que mi futuro esposo piense que no me esforcé en mi apariencia en este día tan especial.

Los tres salieron de la casa donde ya los esperaba un carruaje bellamente adornado. Harry observó que los caballos blancos que estaban al frente también habían sido cuidadosamente arreglados para tan memorable ocasión. Subieron al coche y éste se puso en marcha de inmediato. Llegaron a su destino sin contratiempo, pero cuando fue hora de bajar del carruaje, los nervios asaltaron a Harry de tal manera que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Su padre, que estaba sentado a su lado, sintió su temor y le tomó una mano.

-No hay por qué tener miedo –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No tengo miedo –Harry le mandó una tímida sonrisa–. Es sólo que…

-Estás natural que estés nervioso, pero todo saldrá bien.

James miró a su esposa y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que bajara y lo dejara solo con el muchacho. La mujer obedeció, pero no antes de mandarle una mirada llena tristeza a su único hijo.

-Hoy vas a dejar de ser un niño, Harry –comenzó a decir James una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Lo sé, padre –no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de rosa.

-Recuerda todo lo que platicamos y verás que serás muy feliz al lado de Draco Malfoy.

-Sé que lo seré –le aseguró sonriendo.

-Este tipo de matrimonios es algo extraño y nada común –suspiró profundamente–. Y sabes que jamás lo habría consentido si tú no me hubieras asegurado que amabas a ese chico, así que espero que seas muy dichoso a su lado –lo abrazó muy estrechamente–. Jamás dudes en acudir a nosotros si necesitas ayuda. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí, padre.

-Mi casa…la casa que ha sido tu hogar por tantos años, lo seguirá siendo siempre. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré, padre –se perdió en el abrazo un largo instante antes de separarse–. ¿Ya nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda.

Ambos salieron del carruaje y vieron que Lord Malfoy ya los estaba esperando. Lucius Malfoy era un personaje realmente impresionante. Harry no lo había visto más que aquella ocasión en que fue a pedir su mano, pero era imposible de olvidar. Draco había heredado de su padre sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos grises, pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido. Mientras que el chico rubio tenía unas facciones tan finas que podría llegar el caso de que podrían confundirlo con una doncella, Lucius poseía fuertes rasgos varoniles que, a pesar de que parecían estar esculpidas en su rostro, lo hacían un hombre muy atrayente.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Harry –le dijo el rubio con una voz tan profunda y vibrante que el joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Harry le hizo una reverencia antes de aceptar la mano que el hombre le ofrecía para conducirlo dentro de la mansión. El chico puso la suya sobre la del rubio y volvió a estremecerse de manera involuntaria. Los dedos que se cerraron sobre los suyos eran fuertes en su agarre, pero al mismo tiempo suaves… muy suaves. Muy pronto se encontró rodeado de rostros conocidos y de extraños. Todos los ahí reunidos le aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando pasó frente a ellos y el chico inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El hombre rubio lo condujo directamente hasta un amplio salón que había sido arreglado con esmero y donde lo esperaba Draco. A Harry el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez en el pecho al contemplar a su futuro esposo. Él llevaba un traje idéntico al suyo, pero en color negro que hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel. Lucius le cedió su lugar a James para que fuera él el que entregara al chico de ojos verdes. Harry de pronto sintió que estaba caminando sobre algodones a medida que se acercaba a un pequeño altar. Debido a que ese matrimonio era entre personas del mismo género, sería diferente al que se hubiera dado entre un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre encargado de llevar a cabo la unión le era desconocido a Harry, pero le agradó de inmediato. Era un verdadero anciano, pero con una gran aura de solemnidad que no lo dejó de impresionar. Cuando ya todos los invitados estuvieron dentro del enorme salón, dio comienzo la ceremonia. La voz de Albus Dumbledore se escuchaba a la perfección y la unión finalizó cuando el hombre enlazó las muñecas de los jóvenes con un cordón rojo como la sangre.

-Aquello que estoy uniendo jamás podrá ser roto por ser humano viviente –dijo Albus con emoción–. Sólo la muerte podrá. ¡Larga vida a los novios! –dijo en voz alta y todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

Harry estaba feliz. ¡Por fin estaba casado! Estaba unido de por vida a Draco Malfoy… el hombre del cual estaba enamorado. Volteó a ver al rubio esperando encontrar en su rostro la misma felicidad que lo envolvía a él y lo sorprendió que el muchacho tuviera la mirada perdida. Fue necesario que agitara su brazo para llamar su atención y entonces Draco volteó a verlo desenfocadamente. A Harry le pasó por la mente que su esposo se había olvidado que estaba ahí, pero luego desechó ese pensamiento como absurdo. ¿Pues cómo era posible si acababan de unirse en matrimonio?

-Ya estamos casados, mi amor –le dijo Harry en voz baja, pero plena de dicha.

-Sí. Lo estamos –confirmó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Me besarás ahora? –le preguntó al tiempo que le ofrecía sus labios.

Harry ya no veía la hora de saber que se sentía ser besado. Vio como entre sueños como Draco acercaba su rostro al de él y cerró los ojos rogando porque ese beso fuera todo lo que había imaginado. Grande fue desilusión cuando un fugaz beso fue depositado en su mejilla y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No lo haré frente a todos –le murmuró Draco–. Eso es para nuestra noche de bodas.

-De acuerdo.

La explicación aplacó la desilusión de Harry y dejó que Lucius Malfoy desatara el listón que aún rodeaba su muñeca para luego entregárselo a Albus que se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Fue interminable el número de abrazos que recibió por parte de los invitados y fue un enorme alivio cuando al fin le permitieron sentarse. La boda fue amenizada por un grupo de hombres que habían sido traídos de Londres y que demostraron ser buenos músicos. Conocían las melodías de moda y al poco tiempo comenzó el baile. Para tristeza de Harry, Draco se le desapareció después de haber abierto el baile y jamás pudo encontrarlo para volver a sentir su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Debido a eso tuvo que bailar con un gran número de mujeres que hablaban sin parar. Fue una bendición cuando por fin anunciaron la cena y Lucius fue el encargado de acompañarlo a la mesa porque Draco no aparecía. Si alguien eso le pareció extraño, no lo mencionaron. Tal vez debido a que se estaban divirtiendo mucho o porque la mayoría ya estaba bastante pasados de copas. Fueron necesarias varias rondas en el comedor para que todo el mundo pudiera cenar, pero luego todos volvieron al salón para seguir divirtiéndose.

Harry se sobresaltó al ver en un reloj la hora. Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Draco seguía desaparecido. A él ya le dolían los pies de tanto bailar y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder ir a dormirse, pero le era imposible pues no sabía cuál era su recámara y no le gustaba la idea de preguntarle a algún sirviente para que no se percataran que su esposo lo había abandonado.

-¿El novio me daría el honor de sacarlo a bailar? –escuchó que le preguntaba una conocida voz y los vellitos de la nuca se le erizaron sin ningún motivo.

-Por supuesto –le contestó Harry a Lucius y le ofreció su mano.

Como había ocurrido horas antes, se estremeció sin remedio al sentir el toque del hombre y se dejó conducir al centro del salón. Lucius colocó una mano en la cintura del joven y lo acercó a él haciéndolo temblar cuando entró en contacto con su cuerpo. El rubio lo hizo girar por todo el salón dándole a conocer que era un excelente bailarín y el chico lo habría disfrutado muchísimo sino hubiera estado tan nervioso. No sabía qué era lo que tenía el padre de su esposo para ponerlo en ese estado pues Lucius había sido en extremo amable desde que puso un pie en su casa, pero así era. Agradeció al cielo cuando la melodía llegó a su fin, pero el rubio no se apartó de él ni lo llevó a una silla. Harry levantó la vista y se perdió en las profundidades grises que tenía frente a sí. Quería dejar de mirar a su suegro, pero le era imposible. Esa mirada lo tenía hipnotizado y sólo atinó a seguir mirándolo.

-No entiendo como Draco pudo abandonar algo tan exquisito –murmuró Lucius dejando a Harry sorprendido.

Jamás habría creído posible que el hombre lo describiera como '_exquisito_' y menos en ese tono tan… sensual.

-Debe… debe de haber tenido un… imprevisto –fue lo que atinó a replicar.

-Un imprevisto que deberá explicarme ampliamente –dijo Lucius con enfado–. ¿Estás cansado? –le preguntó otra vez con calidez.

-Pues sí. Un poco –bajó la mirada avergonzado–. Quisiera retirarme a dormir, pero no sé dónde está mi habitación y me da pena preguntarle a algún sirviente.

-Yo te llevaré a descansar.

Sin soltarlo de la mano, lo guió a través del salón hacia el vestíbulo. Harry no había tenido oportunidad de admirar la casa porque estaba muy emocionado por la boda, pero ahora se dio un tiempo para mirar alrededor. El vestíbulo era muy amplio y la escalera que conducía hacia la planta alta, era imponente. Por doquiera se veían cuadros de los antepasados de los Malfoy y muchos hermosos adornos distribuidos por todo el lugar. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlo pues Lucius lo hizo subir la escalera para luego torcer a la derecha y recorrer un largo pasillo. Pasaron varias puertas hasta que se detuvieron frente a una que estaba casi al final. Lucius giró el picaporte e invitó a Harry a pasar. El muchacho entró a una habitación que lo dejó sin aliento. En el centro había una enorme cama con dosel que tenía un edredón blanco como la nieve y sobre ésta, muchísimos pétalos de rosas rojas. Las velas que daban iluminación estaban a punto de consumirse constatando que ya llevaban mucho tiempo encendidas. Harry se llenó de alegría al pensar que Draco se había tomado tantas molestias para embellecer la habitación, pero enseguida se preguntó porque no se habría mantenido a su lado y mostrarle él mismo el lugar donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

-Espero que te guste –dijo Lucius haciéndolo caminar hasta la cama–. Tuve mis dudas de poner las rosas, pero al final me decidí esperando que te agradaran.

-¿Fue usted quién… quién hizo… esto? –preguntó Harry sintiendo una gran desilusión.

Había creído que Draco lo había hecho y nuevamente se preguntó dónde estaría su esposo.

-No te gustó –afirmó el hombre con desencanto.

-No, no, no –se apresuró a decir–. Me ha encantado. Muchas gracias por hacerlo.

Volteó a verlo y nuevamente le fue imposible desviar la mirada. Lucius le sostuvo la mirada y dio un paso al frente como hipnotizado. Harry fue consciente de dos manos que se acercaban y se quedó quieto mientras éstas se aferraban a sus hombros. Sintió como los dedos de su suegro se hundían en su carne, pero no dolorosamente, más bien como si quisiera constatar que era real. Transcurrió un largo instante en el que sólo se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos. Lucius dio otro paso y se quedó muy cerca de él. Harry vio como el rubio inclinaba la cabeza, pero de pronto se detuvo y sin previo aviso, lo soltó y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Harry se quedó parado donde estaba todavía atrapado por el magnetismo del rubio. Cuando fue capaz de moverse, se sentó en la cama sintiendo como su corazón quería escapársele del pecho. Hasta ese momento lo sintió y rogó porque su suegro no hubiera escuchado sus alocados latidos. No sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos y se negó en redondo a tratar de averiguarlo y más aún cuando sintió que una parte de su cuerpo había respondido a esa cercanía y comenzaba a erguirse.

----------------------------------------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!


	2. Sentimientos equivocados

Matrimonio equivocado (2/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

-----------------------------------------------------

Rarifica: Gracias por pasarte por aquí : ) … ya te tengo el siguiente capi que espero te guste… besos

Isabellatrix y Nadia: YEAHHH!!!! Volví bastante más pronto de lo que yo misma imaginé, jajajajaja… gracias lindas por seguir soportando mis locuras ; ) … weno… pues Draquito sí se fue a ver a alguien, pero curiosamente no acertaron (difícil de creer porque ustedes son como videntes, jajajaja) … sé que el capítulo está medio jalado, pero igual espero que les guste… les mando mil besos muchachas hermosa MUAKKKKK

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II. Sentimientos equivocados**

Draco se retorcía sin parar en los fuertes brazos del hombre rogando que se detuviera, pero Severus no tenía la menor intención de complacerlo. Se encajó aún más profundamente en el rubio que sollozó al sentir que esa salvaje penetración había rasgado algo, pero ni sus gemidos ni su llanto lograron conmover al hombre de cabellos negros que lo instó a doblarse sobre sí mismo para tener una mejor posición para seguir poseyéndolo sin tregua. Severus sonrió para sus adentros cuando distinguió que un fino hilito de sangre se desprendía del ano del rubio cuando salió de él. Era más que suficiente para lo que quería, pero ni aún así se detuvo. Le encantaba la forma en que el muchacho sufría cada vez que lo poseía. Se encajó nuevamente hasta lo más profundo de Draco y éste volvió a sollozar cuando su descomunal miembro siguió lastimando su interior. Severus supo que estaba llegando más allá de lo permitido, pero no le importó en lo absoluto… ya lo curaría después. Estiró una mano y tomó con brutalidad los finos cabellos platinos y lo obligó a incorporarse. Ese movimiento hizo que sintiera una deliciosa presión en su miembro y sabiendo que el ano se había contraído, siguió entrando y saliendo disfrutando de los gritos del rubio que sentía ya sus paredes interiores en carne viva. Deslizó una mano hacia el plano vientre del joven y tentó el arillo que había puesto en la base del pene del rubio para evitar que se corriera. Era evidente que Draco sufría tanto porque la posesión como por su insatisfacción de conseguir un orgasmo.

-Ya, ya… por favor… Severus… ya no aguanto más… por favor –le suplicó el rubio con el rostro completamente mojado a consecuencia del llanto derramado.

Severus hizo caso omiso a la súplica y aún continúo su labor de torturarlo hasta que sintió que llegaba el clímax. Salió de Draco y su semilla se esparció por la espalda del rubio. Entonces liberó al rubio del arillo y éste también se descargó con gran fuerza sobre la palma de su mano.

Antes de vestir y recostar a Draco en su cama para que descansara, Severus recolectó una generosa parte de la sangre que fluía del cuerpo del muchacho. Fue a uno de los muchos estantes que constituían el principal mueble de esa gran habitación y tomó un frasco negro. Quitó la tapa y vertió en él la sangre. Ésta de inmediato se coloreó de rojo y empezó a hervir. Sonrió con maldad antes de volver a taparlo y dejarlo en su lugar. Entonces tomó otro frasco y tomó de él una mezcla muy parecida a la miel. Con ella en los dedos, se acercó al rubio, le bajó los pantalones y se la embutió en el ano sin ninguna delicadeza, pero Draco estaba tan cansado que no protestó por su brusquedad.

-Para mañana estarás sano –comentó el hombre con sequedad antes de abandonar al somnoliento chico que se puso boca abajo para evitar sentir más dolor.

Se sentó en una silla y se quedó observando a Draco descansar. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pozos profundos cuando sus pensamientos volaron hacia Harry Potter. ¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Cómo lo odiaba!!! ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido mocoso al pensar que podía tener a un Malfoy como esposo? ¡El rubio era suyo y de nadie más! Se tranquilizó al pensar que muy pronto ese niño imbécil pagaría con su vida el haber siquiera soñado con poder tocar algo que era de su propiedad. En su locura, no se le ocurrió hacerse responsable de sus acciones pues la boda había sido idea suya y olvidaba que Draco protestó horrores ante la posibilidad de casarse con alguien que no fuera él. En esos oscuros momentos, tampoco se acordó que él había preparado el elixir de amor que Draco le lanzó a Harry para que se enamorara de su amante y no se opusiera a la boda. El odio que sentía hacia el moreno se revertió en un segundo hacia el joven que descansaba sobre su cama.

'¡_Él era quién quería casarse con ese estúpido mocoso_!' –se dijo furioso–. '¡_Se enamoró de Harry Potter y piensa abandonarme_!'

Con un aullido de enojo, se levantó y se lanzó como energúmeno sobre Draco que giró al sentir como comenzaba a ser golpeado.

-¡Detente, Severus! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡Maldito malnacido! –le clavó un codazo en el hombro–. ¿¡Así que piensas abandonarme, no!? ¡¡¡Pero no lo harás!!! ¡¡¡Primero te mato!!! ¿¡¡¡Lo oíste!!!? –volvió a repetirle el golpe–. ¡¡¡Te mato!!!

-Severus… yo jamás… –comenzó a decir, pero fue callado por una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¡¡Mío!!! ¡¡¡Mío y de nadie más, Lucius!!! ¡¡¡MIO!!! –le gritó en la cara al tiempo que comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca.

Draco estaba tan ocupado tratando de evitar que Severus lo golpeara que no se percató del cambio de nombre. Fue hasta después de unos minutos que Severus pareció recobrar la calma y se alejó de la cama. Aún respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo y se le quedó viendo al muchacho que se encogió sobre sí mismo con evidente temor. Sin embargo, los ojos negros no veían a Draco, sino a otra persona muy diferente. La imagen que su enferma mente le ofrecía era el rostro y el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. El hombre que lo tenía obsesionado y al cual no había podido acceder por lo que tuvo que conformarse con el hijo. A su parecer, Draco era una pobre copia del padre, pero era tremendamente satisfactorio descargar en él toda su ira y frustración. No había sido sencillo hacer caer al muchacho en sus garras, pero una vez que lo hizo, supo que lo tendría a sus pies para siempre y que jamás le diría a su padre todas las cosas que lo obligaba a hacer porque estaba bajo su poder por completo. Frunció el ceño al recordar como Lucius había escapado milagrosamente de todas las trampas que le había tendido haciendo evidente que tenía un excelente ángel de la guarda.

'_Pero no por mucho más_' –pensó Severus con satisfacción.

Se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo porque ya había encontrado la forma de obligarlo a estar a su lado y Harry Potter tenía un importante papel que desempeñar en su plan. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla mientras se perdía en sus oscuros pensamientos y Draco se percató que era su oportunidad de escapar. Se acomodó la ropa lo más silenciosamente posible y se deslizó con sigilo a la puerta ignorando el dolor que sentía en su trasero. Una vez afuera, echó a correr rogando porque Severus tardara mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que se había marchado sin su permiso. No negaba que disfrutaba una enormidad sus maltratos, pero estaba tan cansado que no creía soportar más golpes y definitivamente su ano no toleraría más penetraciones. Esa noche Severus se había excedido en la reclamación de su cuerpo y lo había poseído con demasiada fuerza. Esperaba que aquello que le había puesto pronto hiciera efecto porque el dolor que sentía era en verdad insoportable. Caminó con confianza en la oscuridad y entró a su hogar por una entrada secreta que lo llevó directamente a su dormitorio. Se acomodó en su cama para dormir y ni siquiera se acordó de Harry se encontraba en la recámara nupcial esperando su regreso.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lucius permaneció en la planta baja hasta que el último de los invitados se marchó. Ya los sirvientes habían comenzado a hacer su trabajo de limpieza y salió al jardín mirando al horizonte que mostraba los primeros signos de un inminente amanecer, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar… específicamente en una habitación del segundo piso donde seguramente un joven con increíbles ojos verdes ya dormía. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente la imagen de Harry, pero le era imposible. Cerró los ojos al recordar el equivocado e insano impulso que casi lo hace besar a su yerno. Los rojos labios del muchacho estaban entreabiertos y en ellos estaba una muda invitación a ser poseídos. Se estremeció sin remedio al recordar que estuvo a nada de sucumbir a la tentación. La llama de la lucidez acudió a su rescate y huyó de la habitación para evitar besar a Harry hasta la saciedad al reconocer que él no era el indicado para tomarlos.

Ni aún ahora comprendía el por qué había emergido ese brutal deseo por el joven. Ya lo había visto en una ocasión con anterioridad que fue cuando fueron a pedir su mano, pero no lo impactó de ninguna forma. Le había parecido un muchachito común y corriente, pero tal parecía que su belleza había aumentado exponencialmente en el mes que transcurrió desde su primer encuentro pues ahora era simplemente… adorable. El muchacho se veía tan atractivo en su traje de boda que le fue imposible despegarle los ojos durante toda la fiesta. Se había perdido de tal forma en su contemplación que no se percató que Draco no estaba al lado de su esposo hasta que fue anunciada la cena. Internamente se alegró de ser él y no su hijo quién lo escoltara hasta el comedor y deseó tontamente que estuvieran solos para seguir contemplándolo a sus anchas.

Se estuvo conteniendo toda la noche en invitarlo a bailar, pero al final se rindió ante su urgencia de sentirlo cerca y lo sostuvo más cerca de su cuerpo de lo que los convencionalismos ordenaban. Sin embargo el acabose fue cuando lo condujo hacia la recámara nupcial. Había ordenado que la arreglaran con mucho romanticismo queriendo que esa noche fuera inolvidable para la pareja, pero jamás esperó sentir ese sentimiento de posesión hacia Harry. Le habría encantado ser él quién condujera al joven hasta la cama, despojarlo de cada una de sus prendas e iniciarlo en el ritual del amor.

Lucius sacudió con fuerza la cabeza tratando de alejar de esa manera esos perturbadores pensamientos. Jamás había sentido eso por ninguna persona y, ahora, verse fuertemente atraído por un jovencito que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, era desquiciante. Rodeó la casa y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Ordenó que le ensillaran a un enorme semental que era muy difícil de controlar e ignoró a su empleado que le dijo que su vestimenta era inadecuada para cabalgar, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba con urgencia alejarse de la mansión antes de que hiciera algo realmente equivocado… como irrumpir en la habitación de su yerno y comérselo a besos.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry se despertó muy lentamente y su adormecida mente no supo donde se estaba, pero luego lo recordó. El día anterior se había casado y ahora se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor buscando a Draco, pero estaba solo. Se percató que aún estaba vestido y se levantó todavía adormilado. Los marchitos pétalos de rosa estaban ya en suelo y las velas se habían consumido por completo. No comprendía porque su esposo lo había abandonado en su noche de bodas, pero estaba seguro de que había sido por una buena razón. No queriendo que esa situación arruinara lo que sabía sería el comienzo de una vida llena de felicidad, se consoló al decirse que no había ninguna prisa. Era otro día y éste también tendría noche y podía asegurar que Draco compensaría con creces su ausencia. Ya con el ánimo más ligero se sentó frente al espejo y despojó de su cabello de las flores que no habían caído durante el sueño. Alcanzó un cordón que se desprendía al lado del espejo y lo jaló con fuerza. Al minuto, un muchachito rubio se presentó ante él con mucha ceremonia.

-Buenos días, señor –lo saludó el joven con educación–. Me llamo Colin y estaré a su servicio.

-Gracias, Colin. ¿Podrías buscarme ropa, por favor? Espero que mi madre ya me la haya enviado.

-Así es, señor –el sirviente entró al vestidor y salió casi enseguida–. Llegó ayer en la tarde y ya la acomodé. ¿Negro o gris? –le mostró los pantalones que había tomado.

-Gris –escogió Harry sin mirarlo.

Ya tenía unas ganas locas de bajar para ver a Draco lo más pronto posible. No veía la hora de que lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo besara. Pensar en ese beso tan ansiado hizo que reviviera lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Lucius. Se había negado a pensar en eso después de que el rubio se marchó, pero ahora le era imposible seguir evadiéndolo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su suegro estuvo a punto de besarlo. Su rostro se encendió con furia al pensar algo tan descabellado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba equivocado. La forma en que Lucius se le había acercado, tomado de los hombros y bajado la cabeza eran señales inequívocas de que iba a tomar posesión de sus labios. Aspiró aire profundamente tratando de alejar con eso tan absurdos pensamientos mientras se decía una y otra vez que estaba alucinando. ¡Lucius Malfoy era su suegro! Se dejó vestir por Colin y para cuando bajó, ya iba nuevamente alegre. Se desilusionó al no encontrar a Draco en el comedor y se sirvió el desayuno sin ganas. No le apetecía comer solo, pero nadie se presentó para acompañarlo. Regresó a su habitación sin saber qué hacer y sentó frente a la ventana y miró al exterior. Distinguió que un jinete que se acercaba a gran velocidad a la casa. Inmediatamente reconoció a Lucius y le sorprendió ver que no se había mudado de ropa. El rubio entró como un suspiro a las caballerizas y Harry lo perdió de vista. Ahora comprendía porque Lucius tampoco se presentó a desayunar. Después de estar media hora mirando por la ventana, se desesperó y decidió tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba su esposo. Salió de su cuarto y para cuando estaba a punto de bajar, vio como Draco salía de otra habitación.

-¡Draco! –gritó Harry feliz al verlo y corrió hacia él.

El rubio miró sorprendido al joven moreno que se abrazó a él con fuerza y apretó los labios molesto. Se le había olvidado por completo que ahora estaba casado con Harry Potter y apenas se contuvo para no aventarlo a un lado para que dejara de tocarlo. A su parecer, lo único bueno de toda esa boda obligada es que no debía hacerle el amor al chico de ojos verdes. Severus había sido muy claro en esto. Es más, hasta debía evitar besarlo. A él no le importaba no tener que hacerlo porque aunque el chico no era repulsivo, no soportaría sentir otros labios que no fueran los de su amante. A Draco le había llamado la atención la insistencia de Severus de que el chico debía permanecer puro hasta la luna llena, pero él no le dio ninguna explicación, así que llegó a la conclusión de que a su amante le disgustaba el hecho de que tuviera intimidad con otro hombre y se sintió muy importante por eso.

-¿Por qué te desapareciste, mi amor? –le preguntaba Harry en ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho –se obligó a enmarcarle la cara con las manos y a sonreírle–. En verdad no quería dejarte solo, pero recibí un llamado urgente y tuvo que salir para Londres. Traté de arreglar mi negocio lo más rápido posible, pero...

-¿Y qué negocio es ése? –interrumpió Lucius colocándose a su lado.

Harry se sobresaltó porque jamás lo escuchó venir y se atrevió a mirarlo después de unos segundos. No sabía qué era lo había esperado encontrar en el rostro del hombre, pero el rubio no lo miraba a él. Sus enfadados ojos grises taladraban a su hijo en una clara muestra de reprobación por haberse ausentado.

-La negociación de la madera, padre –le contestó Draco sin titubear y sosteniéndole la mirada–. Y sé que te complacerá saber que nuestras condiciones fueran aceptadas.

-Pero no tenías por qué haber atendido ese asunto el día de tu boda –Lucius frunció el ceño todavía molesto, pero tomó la explicación de su hijo como real–. Dejaste a Harry a cargo de todo.

-Lo sé y lo siento muchísimo, querido –volvió a sonreírle a Harry–. ¿Te gustaría salir a cabalgar?

-¡Me encantaría! –aceptó gustoso pues eso lo mantendría alejado de su suegro por varias horas.

Su cuerpo se había tensado involuntariamente de sólo tenerlo parado junto a él y aunque no era un sensación desagradable, si era absolutamente reprobable.

-Vete a cambiar y te espero abajo entonces –le dijo Draco antes de empujarlo con suavidad hacia su habitación.

Harry se alejó dejando a los dos hombres rubios hablando en voz baja, pero se atrevió a volver a Lucius antes de entrar para cambiarse y no pudo contener el suspiro que emergió de su pecho. Se sonrojó ante esto y entró corriendo a su habitación.

-No volverás a hacer algo tan censurable como esto, Draco –le estaba diciendo Lucius a su hijo–. Ya todo el mundo hablará porque no te irás de luna de miel con Harry, pero haberlo dejado solo en la fiesta estuvo terriblemente mal y no quiero que estén en la boca de todos.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder –le aseguró el rubio bajando la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.

-Eso espero –lo taladró nuevamente con la mirada–. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que lleves a pasear a tu esposo.

Draco obedeció sin chistar, pero se estaba felicitando interiormente. Siempre le había sido fácil engañar a su padre y éste no se imaginaba que sostenía relaciones sentimentales con un hombre al cual despreciaba profundamente. Severus había sido socio comercial de Lucius durante algunos meses, pero luego la alianza se desbarató repentinamente. Ninguno de los dos había querido explicarle a que se debió ese rompimiento, pero se imaginó que en verdad tuvieron serios problemas porque a partir de ese momento ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra si llegaban a encontrarse accidentalmente en algún lugar.

Lucius se quedó donde estaba, pero miró con insistencia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Harry. Había requerido un enorme esfuerzo no voltear a verlo y suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que pensaba que la convivencia con el chico de ojos verdes no iba a ser nada fácil.

'_Debo deshacerme de esto que siento por él_' –se dijo con firmeza–. '_Harry le pertenece a Draco y a nadie más_'

Bajó a desayunar sin muchas ganas y se abstuvo de levantar la vista cuando escuchó las voces de los jóvenes que se preparaban para salir. Sin embargo, una gran urgencia de volver a contemplar al chico de ojos verdes fue más grande que su decisión y los siguió con discreción fuera de la casa. Se mantuvo oculto mientras les preparaban los caballos y nuevamente se perdió en la contemplación del muchacho. Hirvió de celos cuando su hijo se acercó a su esposo y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para mostrarle los caballos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió con pasos furiosos a su despacho y se encerró en él el resto del día.

----------------------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	3. El primer beso

Matrimonio equivocado (3/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lou : Yo también extrañaba andar por acá, ; ) … gracias por pasarte por esta nueva locura… espero que te siga gustando el ff… beshotes

Isabellatrix y Nadie: Ajajajá!!!! Con que Nadia fue la responsable de que ese rubiecito sea tan loquito, ¿eh? Con razón ni opuso resistencia cuando le comenté lo que tenía que hacer aquí y hasta me rogó que lo pusiera con Snape (quién sabe que cosas habrá hecho antes con él, jejejeje) … ya comienza la parte melosa, a ver que opinan ; ) … nos vemos la próxima semana… abrazos y besos a la dos MUAKKKKK

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo III. El primer beso**

Harry estaba muy emocionado. Draco se había comportado tan dulcemente durante todo el día que estaba seguro que esa noche sí dormiría entre sus brazos. Disfrutaron de una larga cabalgata por la propiedad Malfoy y comieron en la casa de unos de sus arrendatarios. Fue un magnífico día y para cuando regresaron a su casa, ya el chico de ojos verdes contaba los minutos para que llegara el momento de retirarse a su habitación. Ahora mismo se vestía para bajar a cenar y lo único que ensombrecía su excitación era la perspectiva de volver a estar cerca de Lucius, pero no tenía otra opción. Él era un auténtico dueño de la casa y no podía dejar de estar presente en la mesa. Le pasó por la mente pedirle a Draco que cenaran en su habitación, pero luego se dijo que eso sería una completa grosería hacia su anfitrión. Así que no teniendo otro remedio, bajó una vez que Colin terminó de arreglarlo. Un atento mayordomo lo condujo directamente a un pequeño estudio que estaba a un lado del comedor y Harry vio que en la habitación sólo se encontraba Lucius. Se sobresaltó ante esto, pero se obligó a caminar hasta el hombre que se esforzó en sonreírle lo más natural que pudo. El hombre rubio tampoco esperaba volver a encontrarse a solas con su yerno y sólo rogaba porque su hijo no tardara en llegar. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir y se dedicaron a mirar hacia todas partes menos hacia ellos, pero eso no duró demasiado tiempo.

Lucius fue el primero en capitular y sus ojos grises se deslizaron por el rostro del muchacho al tiempo que trataba de plasmar en la retina sus bellas facciones. Le parecía increíble lo hermoso que era ese juvenil rostro y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se posó en sus labios. Eran rojos y se notaba que eran muy suaves al tacto y su corazón latió muy rápido al imaginar su sabor. Harry enseguida sintió su minucioso examen, pero no quería mirarlo pues no deseaba volver a sentir ese inquietante sentimiento hacia su suegro, pero también sucumbió a la tentación. Giró la cabeza y tuvo que levantar el rostro porque el hombre era bastante alto y él apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Lucius se movió muy lentamente hasta el chico de ojos verdes intentando no asustarlo y, como hiciera la noche anterior, lo tomó de los hombros. Sin decir una palabra, lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y Harry posó su cabeza en su pecho. Le emocionó sentir el loco palpitar porque su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que la del rubio. No supo porque eso le dio confianza y le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se apretó aún más a él.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué nos pasa? –preguntó Lucius al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la negra cabellera.

-No… lo… sé –le contestó entrecortadamente.

-Eres de mi hijo, lo sé, pero… –volvió a besarlo–. … pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

-Yo… yo amo… a Draco –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta para evitar perderse en la mágica sensación de sentirse tan bien en los brazos de su suegro.

-¡Así es! –exclamó Lucius con los dientes apretados y apartó a Harry con brusquedad–. Draco es tu esposo y no volveré a olvidarlo –le dio la espalda–. Te ruego que perdones mi comportamiento. Te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Harry se sintió abandonado cuando Lucius lo alejó de su cuerpo y ya estando a punto de acercársele para que volviera a abrazarlo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Draco.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y Harry corrió a su encuentro como en la mañana.

Hasta que el chico de ojos verdes ya estaba en los brazos de su esposo, se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado ahí. No recordaba haber recorrido la distancia que los separaba. Además, no era ahí donde quería estar. Necesitaba tener otros brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y volteó a ver a Lucius que tenía en el rostro una expresión insoldable.

-Vayamos a cenar –sugirió Lucius con voz ronca y salió de la habitación con prisas porque había estado a punto de hacer una verdadera tontería.

Se llenó de celos insoportables al ver a Harry en los brazos de su hijo y supo que debía poner distancia antes de que lo golpeara y le arrebatara al chico del cual, debía aceptar, se había enamorado tan desesperadamente.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry realmente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentía inmensamente feliz cada vez que miraba a su esposo y se perdía en su contemplación al tiempo que pensaba que era el más afortunado de los hombres al tenerlo a su lado, pero sólo le bastaba mirar a Lucius para sentir como su corazón se desbocaba sin ninguna posibilidad de mantenerlo bajo control. Así que se encontró en la mesa, acompañado de dos atractivos hombres que despertaban en él muy diferentes emociones. Draco representaba todo lo soñado hasta ahora por él sobre lo que debería ser el amor. Las emociones que sentía al verlo eran muy bellas y tiernas. Le hacían sentir que en su futuro ya no habría problemas porque había encontrado a esa persona con lo que pasaría el resto de su vida. En cambio Lucius despertaba en él un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Lo hacía vibrar por completo cuando le sostenía la mirada y también lo hacía anhelar con fiereza darle ese primer beso que era de Draco por derecho propio. En una ocasión sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente al tratar de tomar el salero al mismo tiempo y Harry sintió como todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban ante ese simple toque. La cena fue una delicia y una tortura de principio a fin y Harry suspiró de alivio cuando Draco se levantó de la mesa. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-No, Harry. Quédate a hacerle compañía a mi papá –le pidió con una tierna sonrisa–. Debo volver a salir y no sé a qué hora volveré.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? –exclamaron perplejos Harry y Lucius al mismo tiempo.

-Volvieron a llamarme de Londres y debo salir para no perder el negocio, padre –le dijo al hombre rubio que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos–. Te encargo a Harry, ¿está bien?

Draco se apresuró a depositar un rápido beso en la frente de su esposo antes de salir apresuradamente del comedor para no darle tiempo a su padre de reaccionar.

Lucius estaba paralizado. ¡No! ¿¡Acaso el destino lo estaba castigando!? ¿¡Dónde diablos encontraría la fortaleza para mantener alejadas las manos de su yerno!? Harry se encontraba igual de impactado que el rubio. Nadie tenía que decirle que jamás encontraría las suficientes fuerzas para apartarse del hombre si volvía a abrazarlo y definitivamente sería él quién lo besaría. Su corazón latió más aprisa al saber que sería maravilloso sentir los labios de Lucius sobre los suyos y volteó a verlo para admirar su boca. Lucius también lo miró y tragó saliva al ver que Harry tenía clavada la mirada en sus labios. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar de su mente la hermosa imagen que se ofrecía ante él. Harry mirando con verdadera hambre sus labios dándole a entender que podía besarlo cuando y cuanto quisiera. Luchó con denuedo contra la enorme tentación de aceptar lo que el joven le estaba ofreciendo y se atrevió a volver a abrirlos cuando supo que el peligro había pasado.

¡Pero cuán equivocado estaba! En cuanto nuevamente tuvo a la vista a Harry, que no había dejado de observarlo, supo que no tenía caso seguir luchando. Deseaba besarlo con tal desesperación que ya le dolía y supo que ni siquiera Draco podría detenerlo en ese momento. Se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad y tomó de la mano a Harry y lo obligó a salir del comedor. El muchacho lo siguió dócilmente y entró con él al despacho en el que habían estado antes de la cena. Lucius cerró la puerta con llave después de comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía y entonces enfrentó a Harry. El muchacho tembló de pies a cabeza al ver la expresión que el rubio llevaba plasmada en el rostro y supo que por fin su deseo de ser besado se convertiría en realidad. Lucius lo sujetó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Se perdió en las profundidades verdes buscando en ellos alguna señal de temor o rechazo, pero no pudo encontrarlas. Eso habría sido lo único que lo haría detenerse, pero como éstas no aparecían, bajó la cabeza para por fin tomar posesión de esa invitante boca.

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que Lucius cubriera con sus labios los suyos y casi se desmaya de emoción al sentir su suavidad. El primer contacto fue gentil, pero casi enseguida se convirtió en demandante y Harry se aferró a ellos con desesperación. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello a su suegro y se pegó aún más a él. Lucius gimió dentro de la boca de Harry cuando éste lo abrazó e intensificó el beso. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los virginales labios y una frenética búsqueda se inició hasta que su contraparte fue a su encuentro. Ahora fue el turno de Harry de gemir cuando sintió como su lengua se enlazaba con la de Lucius y sintió como la sangre corría por sus venas a gran velocidad. Enseguida supo que a eso se le llamaba que la sangre hervía y que lo que anteriormente sintió en el comedor cuando tocó accidentalmente a Lucius, fue la electricidad que lo recorrió por completo, pero esas sensaciones ya preestablecidas no se comparaban en nada con lo que ahora sentía. Tenía la dolorosa necesidad de estar cada vez más cerca del rubio y por eso se restregó contra su cuerpo y jaló los rubios cabellos tratando de que el beso se incrementara.

-No hagas eso, mi amor –le suplicó Lucius al sentir el vaivén de las caderas del chico–. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no traspasar mis límites y tú me lo estás haciendo muy difícil al moverte de esa forma.

-Pero es que quiero estar más cerca de ti –le contestó Harry como en trance y siguió restregándose con fuerza contra el rubio.

Lucius tragó saliva antes de hacerlo darse la vuelta y con manos temblorosas le desabrochó el pantalón. Harry gimió de puro gozo cuando su hombría fue liberada y Lucius reclamó sus labios antes de comenzar a masturbarlo. Realmente no se necesitó más que unos cuantos segundos para que Harry estallara en medio de gritos de placer que fueron acallados por la boca del rubio.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Lucius, Lucius, Lucius –repetía Harry aún sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Esto no volverá a suceder, Harry –le advirtió al tiempo que lo besaba una y otra vez–. Soy tu suegro y…

-No lo haremos de nuevo –estuvo de acuerdo el chico de ojos verdes, pero le correspondió los besos con frenesí.

-Debo llevarte a tu habitación.

Lucius le acomodó la ropa y lo condujo hasta su cuarto, pero una vez que estuvieron frente a él, el rubio miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para constatar que no había nadie cerca y se introdujo rápidamente tras Harry. Una vez dentro acorraló al chico en una esquina, le arrancó los pantalones y bebió de su virilidad hasta la saciedad. El joven expulsó su semilla por segunda vez y lo peor de todo es que aún quería más, pero no se atrevía a sugerírselo a Lucius que ya se encontraba listo para marcharse.

Antes de salir, Lucius miró hacia Harry y apenas se contuvo para no volver a su lado y hacerlo suyo por completo. La imagen del chico era simplemente subyugante. Desnudo de la cintura para abajo mostrando su virilidad ya completamente relajada, sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca debido al placer obtenido y en su rostro la expresión más tierna del mundo entero.

-Buenas noches, Harry –le dijo Lucius con voz estrangulada.

-Buenas noches, Lucius –le contestó Harry todavía tembloroso.

El rubio salió del cuarto y enseguida los remordimientos se apoderaron de él. Harry era el esposo de su hijo y no tenía ningún derecho de haberlo probado, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Amaba a Harry con toda su alma y sólo le restaba suplicar tener el suficiente valor para soportar ver al chico de ojos verdes en los brazos de Draco.

En la habitación, Harry pensaba algo similar. Se sentía confundido por haber anhelado y permitido que su suegro bebiera de su cuerpo, pero algo muy dentro de él le aseguraba que eso no estaba del todo mal. No sabía porque pensaba eso, pero lo tomaba por real. Draco era su esposo y lo amaba, pero Lucius era algo muy, muy diferente. Se quitó la camisa y se metió a la cama para descansar. Ya mañana sería otro día y tal vez las cosas se aclararían en su mente y en su corazón.

* * * * * * * * * *

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de un olor repugnante, pero Albus Dumbledore no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado. Había visitado esa destartalada cabaña el suficiente tiempo como para haberse acostumbrado a las insalubres condiciones en las que vivía la mujer que ahora visitaba, así que lo único que hizo fue rechazar el café que le ofrecía su anfitriona. Ya en una ocasión había aceptado uno de esos brebajes y eso trajo como consecuencia que le faltara muy poco para morir de disentería. Ambos estaban sentados en dos desvencijadas sillas que se mantenían en pie de puro milagro.

-Mis honorarios han subido, anciano –le dijo la mujer a Albus al tiempo que le mostraba sus maltratados dientes a través de una fea sonrisa.

-No hay problema –aceptó Albus de inmediato–. ¿Cuánto quieres esta vez?

La mujer se quedó pensativa antes de volver a sonreírle macabramente.

-Ya casi se me terminan los gatos y los sapos. Necesitaré que me traigas más antes de la luna llena.

-Cuenta con ellos –le aseguró con serenidad–. ¿Algo más?

-También quiero un chal, pero no cualquiera, ¿eh? –lo señaló con el dedo–. El señor Lestrange acaba de regalarle uno a su esposa –hizo un gesto de ensoñación–. Es de esos que hacen a mano en el continente. Es azul y tiene muchas flores en…

-Olvídalo –la interrumpió el anciano con firmeza–. Si quieres un chal, te daré uno nuevo.

-¡Quiero ése! –rugió la mujer enfadada.

-Pues no te lo conseguiré –la enfrentó sin temor–. No seré cómplice de tus artimañas para sacarles dinero a esos dos.

-¡Es mi dinero! –le refutó todavía más enfadada.

-El que no te hayan pagado no es mi culpa y tendrás que buscar por tus propios medios a que te den lo que deben.

-Entonces no te ayudaré –lo amenazó.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que sostener este tipo de conversaciones, Sybill? –le preguntó cansinamente–. Yo siempre he sido cabal contigo y he pagado generosamente todos tus servicios. ¿Entonces por qué me amenazas cuando sabes perfectamente que no haré lo que me pides?

-Porque bien vale hacer el intento –le contestó la mujer otra vez sonriendo–. ¿Podrías conseguírmelo? –preguntó en tono aniñado.

-No –volvió a asegurarle.

-De acuerdo –suspiró enojada–. Cómprame la prenda que quieras menos zapatos.

-Mañana mismo la tendrás –aceptó complacido.

-Ahora dime qué quieres que haga –le preguntó en tono serio.

-Dime lo que ves en esto –y puso ante sus ojos el listón rojo con el que había unido a Harry y a Draco.

-Otro par de idiotas que creen que casándose serán felices por siempre –dijo con sarcasmo–. O al menos uno de ellos lo cree.

-¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó expectante.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto, Albus? –lo miró burlona–. No estoy viendo absolutamente nada sobrenatural en tu prenda. Es obvio que el más joven e inocente de esos dos hombres es el que espera tener una vida llena de felicidad hasta el final de sus días.

-No juegues conmigo, Sybill –le dijo enfadado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –levantó las manos en señal de paz–. Me pondré a trabajar.

La mujer le arrebató la prenda, pero casi de inmediato la aventó lejos de sí y se le quedó viendo con terror.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Albus sorprendido por su acción.

-¿A… a… quiénes casaste? –le preguntó tartamudeante.

-A Harry Potter y a… a Draco Malfoy –le contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Un horrible pensamiento dejó al hombre paralizado. ¡No! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Estaba seguro de que ya habían acabado con toda esa pesadilla! Albus se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y se arrodilló frente a la mujer que no dejaba de mirar el cordón rojo.

-Dime que no es cierto, Sybill –le pidió en un murmullo–. Dime que no es cierto, por favor.

-Tiene su sello, Albus –le contestó ella con voz estrangulada–. Es totalmente inconfundible.

-¡Cielos! ¡No puede ser! –se levantó y comenzó a vagar por toda la habitación lleno de agitación–. ¡Draco! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cielos! ¡Como pude ser tan ciego! –volvió a arrodillarse frente a la mujer–. ¿Qué tan avanzado está el proceso?

Sybill suspiró profundamente antes de indicarle que recogiera la prenda y se la entregara. La mujer luego la puso en un cántaro bastante sucio y se levantó para buscar algunas cosas en los mugrientos estantes. El tiempo que tardó en preparar una asquerosa poción, le pareció una eternidad al anciano, pero sabía que no debía interrumpirla. Esa mujer era una paria en esa región porque todo el mundo decía que era una bruja y estaban en toda la razón, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaban esas personas, Sybill no trabajaba para hacer el mal. Los más valientes la consultaban para que les dijera el futuro y alguno que otro le pedían que les ayudara a encontrar trabajo. De vez en cuando recibía peticiones de pociones de amor, pero se negaba a hacerlas. A su parecer, el amor debía ganarse a través de acciones y no porque fueran empujados a corresponder a alguien que había sido incapaz de conseguir su estimación. Sybill retiró el cordón del cántaro y cortó uno de los extremos que luego calcinó en su totalidad antes de sumergirlo en la poción que había elaborado. Como ésta estaba en un frasco transparente, ambos vieron como la poción cambiaba de un color a otro con extrema rapidez antes de volverse completamente negro.

-Está terminado por completo, Albus –dijo Sybill con voz quebrada–. Draco Malfoy será un esclavo por el resto de su vida.

-¡No! –exclamó el anciano sintiéndose terriblemente mal por el chico.

Había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para evitar que Severus Snape embrujara a Lucius Malfoy, pero torpemente bajó la guardia y dejó desprotegido al hijo del rubio. Si no hubiera sido tan ególatra se habría dado cuenta que no había acabado con Snape. Ahora veía que se había equivocado y Draco Malfoy pagaba las consecuencias de su estupidez al estar encadenado para siempre a un ser abominable.

-Es mi culpa, Sybill… es mi culpa –gimoteó Albus.

-También es la mía, amigo mío –le contestó ella sintiéndose igual de mal que el anciano–. Ambos sabíamos la clase de adversario que era Snape y nos creímos nuestra victoria, pero él fue más listo que nosotros. Como no pudo someter a Lucius, tuvo que conformarse con Draco. ¡Pobre muchacho!

Albus se quedó pensativo pues las palabras de la mujer hicieron que algo saltara en su interior.

-A Severus no le gusta compartir –comentó sabiendo de pronto que una nueva pesadilla estaba apenas comenzando.

-Tienes razón –aceptó la mujer también pensativa–. ¿Por qué entonces aceptaría que Draco se hubiera casado?

-¿Qué me dices de Harry? –se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

La bruja volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento de antes, pero cortó el cordón del extremo contrario. Cuando éste fue sumergido en la poción, se conservó blanca durante un largo instante antes de tornarse exquisitamente rosa, pero por aquí y por allá se veían pequeños globitos aguamarina.

-Es puro e inmaculado como las nieves perpetuas de las montañas y está enamorado… muy enamorado –suspiró profundamente–. Sin embargo, ese amor es completamente falso –miró fijamente al anciano–. Ese chico está bajo la influencia de un filtro de amor.

-¿¡Qué!? –la miró estupefacto.

-Fue obligado a enamorarse y a casarse –asintió con plena seguridad–. Snape es el único capaz, aparte de mí, de hacer este tipo de pociones.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces...

-Snape quería que Draco se casara con Harry. ¿Pero por qué compartirlo con otra persona cuando ya lo tiene rendido a sus pies? –preguntó confundida.

-Snape no quiere a Draco, Sybill. Jamás le ha interesado –dijo con expresión grave–. Ese hombre está enloquecido por Lucius y no descansará hasta que lo obtenga. Draco no es más que un peón en su nueva estrategia para atraparlo y es obvio que Harry también lo es.

-¿Qué demonios estará planeando ese demente? –preguntó estremeciéndose de repulsión.

-No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo lo más pronto posible –afirmó con firmeza–. El tiempo ya corre en nuestra contra y si queremos salvar a esos pobres chicos, debemos darnos prisa.

-Draco ya no tiene salvación, Albus –lo miró con fijeza–. Él será para siempre de Snape y debes aceptarlo.

-¡Es que no puedo! ¡No puedo! –protestó con desesperación–. ¡Debe haber una forma de arrebatárselo!

-Sólo hay una y sabes perfectamente cuál es –el hombre gimió de dolor–. La muerte es la única que puede quitárselo a Snape.

-No, no –gimió bajito.

-Tratemos de ayudar a los que sí tienen posibilidades, Albus –lo abrazó para consolarlo–. Lucius y ese jovencito no tienen porque sufrir a causa de ese desquiciado. Averigüemos lo que está planeando Snape antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sabes que podré detenerlo siempre y cuando sus rituales no hayan sido completados porque si lo hace, ya todo estará perdido.

-Está bien –aceptó el anciano ya derrotado.

Se pusieron a discutir sobre los posibles planes de Severus Snape, pero ni aun cuando estaban más absortos en sus teorías, podían dejar de pensar en Draco y en su terrible destino.

----------------------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	4. La primera vez

Matrimonio equivocado (4/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

-----------------------------------------------------

Lou : A mí tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a Draco y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido, pero luego lo compensaré, jejeje… me pareció buena idea meter a Sybill aquí porque aunque no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pues no le viene mal salir de vez en cuando del closet del olvido, jajaja… te mando muchos besos

Isabellatrix: Jajajaja… que mensaje más motivador, ¿eh? Espero que no vayas a mandarme un crucio por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar : ( , pero es que en verdad no pude hacerlo antes… besitos enormessssssssssss

Belladona: ¿Sabes? Comencé la siguiente parte de Ojos Grises, pero como que no me vino la inspiración, grrrrrrrr… que coraje porque en verdad quiero hacerlo, pero weno… ya luego se aparecerá por aquí la musa, jejejeje… espero que te siga gustando este fic ; ) … besos y abrazos

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV. La primera vez**

La luz dándole de lleno en su rostro logró despertarlo y miró desenfocadamente a Colin que se apresuraba a tomar la ropa tirada en el suelo.

-Lamento mucho haberlo despertado, pero el señor Lucius le suplica que lo acompañe en su paseo matutino –le dijo el muchacho rubio con aprehensión.

Harry sólo tuvo que escuchar el nombre '_Lucius_' para despertar del todo. Él mismo se vistió ante las protestas de Colin, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Debía darse prisa para ver lo más pronto posible al hombre rubio. Un segundo antes de que saliera del cuarto se acordó de Draco y meditó la posibilidad de preguntarle a Colin por él. No quería parecer un imbécil por evidenciar que no sabía dónde se encontraba su esposo, pero al final se decidió. No podía marcharse con Lucius sin saber donde estaba Draco.

-¿Mi esposo ya bajó a desayunar? –le preguntó a Colin lo más indiferente que pudo.

-El señor Draco no se encuentra en la mansión, señor –le contestó el joven con naturalidad–. Esta mañana mandó un mensajero para avisar que se quedaría en Londres el resto de la semana.

Harry estaba atónito. ¡No creía en su suerte! Ahora estaría completamente solo con Lucius durante cinco días. Salió corriendo del cuarto sin darle las gracias a Colin y se dirigió a las caballerizas a toda velocidad. Ahí ya se encontraba su suegro que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y supo que él también sabía sobre la ausencia de Draco.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado acompañarme –comentó Lucius con voz neutral porque a su lado se encontraba el caballerango.

-Al contrario, señor Lucius –le contestó Harry en el mismo tono–. Mil gracias por haberme incluido en su paseo.

-¿Draco te llevó hasta al límite norte de la propiedad? –le preguntó mientras revisaba que su silla estuviera bien sujeta.

-No. Fuimos al sur –imitó al hombre rubio.

-Entonces hoy iremos para allá –se acercó a él–. Permíteme ayudarte a subir.

Harry se estremeció sin remedio cuando esas grandes manos rodearon su cintura y fue elevado para que montara. Vio como Lucius medio sonreía debido a que sintió su temblor y se dijo que debía controlar su cuerpo. El rubio montó su caballo y lo dirigió a la salida con su yerno detrás de él.

-Volveremos en la tarde, Jameson –le dijo Lucius a su caballerango.

-De acuerdo, señor –el hombre se tocó la frente en señal de respeto.

Los dos caballos tomaron un estrecho sendero que pronto los alejó de la casa y trotaron en silencio algunos kilómetros. Se internaron en un espeso bosque y Lucius repentinamente de detuvo y se apeó. Llegó hasta Harry que lo miraba con curiosidad y lo instó a que bajara. El chico se deslizó del caballo directamente a los brazos de su suegro que enseguida se prendió de su boca y volvió a sentir esa maravillosa sensación que sabía sólo los labios de Lucius le darían.

-Hay una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí en la que podremos estar completamente solos, mi amor –le susurró Lucius al oído–. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Me encantaría –le contestó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Harry sabía lo que eso significaba y su corazón se desbocó ante su inminente unión con el rubio. Su padre le había explicado lo que pasaba cuando dos hombres hacían el amor para que no se asustara cuando llegara el momento de la noche de bodas y Harry sabía que sería muy especial porque estaría con el hombre correcto. No podía explicarse el por qué sabía que su suegro era el adecuado para poseerlo por primera vez porque Draco era su legítimo esposo, pero así era. Lucius volvió a ayudarlo a montar antes de subir a su caballo e incitarlo a un paso más apresurado porque ya quería llegar a la cabaña. El rubio estuvo meditando toda la noche sobre ese crucial paso que pensaba dar y al final decidió llevar a cabo sus planes. Pensaba que si debía soportar por el resto de su vida compartir a Harry con su hijo, al menos se aseguraría de que su virilidad fuera la primera que acogiera el cuerpo de su yerno. No. Por supuesto que no le daría el placer a su hijo de tomar la virginidad del chico de ojos verdes. Su primera vez era suya y de nadie más.

Llegar a la cabaña les tomó poco tiempo y amarraron a los caballos a un árbol antes de entrar en la construcción. Ésta era en extremo modesta, pero a Harry no le importó. Ese lugar ya era mágico porque se encontraba en compañía del rubio. Lucius aseguró la puerta y dejó en el piso una cesta con comida antes de caminar hasta donde el chico lo aguardaba y se miraron un largo instante a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas mío, Harry –le dijo Lucius con fuego en la voz–. Total y completamente mío.

-Y yo quiero serlo, Lucius –le contestó el chico de ojos verdes de la misma manera.

Lucius no esperó escuchar más y se abalanzó contra los labios del muchacho. Harry lo recibió gruñendo de alegría y se besaron con salvajismo. El rubio quería tomar las cosas con calma, pero no podía. Sentir la total rendición de su yerno, lo tenía enloquecido. De buena gana le habría desgarrado la ropa para poder acceder a su piel lo más pronto posible, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque debían volver a la casa y entonces todos se preguntarían lo que le habría pasado. Así que con cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo con urgencia, lo despojó de su chaleco y luego de la sedosa camisa. En cuanto tuvo ante sus ojos el blanco pecho desnudo, se perdió dentro de él. Besó, lamió, succionó cada centímetro de piel. Harry arqueó la espalda para darle un completo acceso a sus pezones que ya estaban erguidos de placer. Sintió como unas audaces manos se deslizaban por su trasero y gimió de gozo cuando fueron estrujados con fuerza. No quiso quedarse atrás e imitó al rubio en sus movimientos. Lo hizo deshacerse de su camisa para luego también besar el amplio pecho en toda su extensión.

Lucius se separó un momento de su yerno para buscar el lugar apropiado para hacerle el amor. Como había sido una decisión apresurada llevarlo ahí, no le dio tiempo en preparar la cabaña y todo estaba lleno de polvo. Sus ojos grises viraron hacia la cesta de comida que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y se acercó a ella esperando encontrar alguna manta. Para su total alegría dentro se hallaba un enorme y bello mantel blanco que sería idóneo para evitar que el muchacho se ensuciara. Lo extendió por el piso antes de despojar a Harry del resto de su ropa. Se quedó admirando la espléndida desnudez de su yerno que no se cohibió ante su ávida mirada. Le encantó la forma en los ojos grises brillaron de deseo y la forma en que Lucius se mojó los labios como si ya saboreara su cuerpo. El chico entonces se recostó sobre la manta y extendió la mano invitando al rubio para que se le uniera. El hombre se desnudó con rapidez antes de arrojarse sobre su yerno. Harry gimió al sentir el peso de Lucius sobre él, pero no le pidió que se apartara. El rubio entonces recomenzó sus ardientes caricias, pero ahora lo hacía por todas partes. Sus manos vagaron por todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de Harry que se estremecía visiblemente cada vez que su suegro acertaba a acariciar algún sensible punto. El chico también recorría el cuerpo de su próximo amante y tampoco se inhibía en consentir el lugar que provocaba en Lucius algún jadeo involuntario.

Lucius se deslizó lentamente hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry y engulló en su totalidad el erecto miembro del chico. Esté ya tenía brillando en su punta un líquido transparente que evidenciaba su gran excitación. A Lucius ese fluido le parecía que sabía a néctar y lo degustó con gula. Harry se estremecía sin remedio con cada succión que le hacía su suegro y deseó poder brindarle el mismo placer que él le daba. Hizo que Lucius se retirara y el hombre le mandó una mirada de interrogación, pero el chico no le dio contestación a su muda pregunta, simplemente se giró sobre la manta hasta quedar justo a la altura de la virilidad del rubio y se prendió de ella enseguida. Lucius tomó aire al sentir como esa pequeña boca era capaz de engullir su miembro en su totalidad y comenzó a mover las caderas con urgencia. Bajó la cabeza para seguir degustando el miembro de su yerno, pero no estaba del todo en eso porque el chico lo estaba haciendo sentir algo increíble.

-¡Harry! ¡Ah, Harry! ¡Es… es…! ¡¡¡Más!!! ¡¡¡Más!!! ¡¡¡Así, mi amor!!! ¡¡¡Así!!! –comenzó a decir mientras su cuerpo se agitaba al sentir el orgasmo cerca–. ¡¡¡AHHH!!! –gritó al venirse con fuerza sobre el rostro del chico.

Lucius se quedó largos segundos sólo temblando sin control antes de volver al ataque. Las chupadas a la virilidad de su yerno subieron de intensidad y el chico se corrió en su boca en poco tiempo. Los dos se quedaron tirados sobre la manta con la respiración agitada hasta que Lucius se arrastró para acomodarse al lado de Harry que de inmediato puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estuvo bien? –le preguntó el chico con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Bien? –Lucius rió de buena gana antes de tomarlo de la barbilla y agitar cariñosamente su cabeza–. ¡Fue estupendo! –le obsequió un feroz beso.

-Me alegra –fue el simple comentario que hizo antes de volver a descansar sobre Lucius.

Se quedaron largo tiempo ahí sin decir una palabra, sólo disfrutando de su compañía. Cuando el rubio se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado, deslizó una ansiosa mano por el costado del muchacho que de inmediato lo miró a los ojos.

-Ahora te haré mío por completo, Harry –declaró el rubio con deseo.

Harry no le contestó, simplemente lo besó para decirle, sin palabras, que estaba listo para la posesión. Lucius volvió a ponerse sobre él aplastándolo con su peso y comenzó a restregar su miembro contra el de su yerno que gimió al sentir como la excitación volvía. El rubio hizo que alzara las piernas y que envolviera con ellas su cintura. Al cabo de unos cuantos restregones más, Lucius se separó y lo hizo darse la vuelta. Lo instó a que levantara el trasero para comenzar la preparación. Harry jadeó al sentir como la lengua de su suegro hurgaba la entrada de su cuerpo y sus caderas se mecieron involuntariamente. Lucius lo dejó hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo que humedecía el ano, también lengüeteaba los sensibles testículos. El chico continuaba con su cadencioso movimiento de cadera y Lucius entonces introdujo un dedo en su interior. Harry saltó ante la intrusión, pero luego recomenzó su vaivén. Era molesto sentir el dedo dentro de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, maravilloso. El dedo se movía en círculos dentro del chico buscando dilatar la zona y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para aceptar un nuevo intruso, deslizó un segundo dedo. Harry volvió a saltar, pero ahora porque ese nuevo invitado había tocado un punto desconocido para él.

-Lucius… ¿qué… qué fue eso? –cuestionó Harry.

-¿Esto, mi amor? –preguntó Lucius con malicia mientras volvía a tocar la próstata del muchacho.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –gimió Harry al ritmo con que el rubio presionaba su interior.

Lucius supo que si continuaba haciendo eso, su yerno se correría y entonces sufriría mucho más al tomarlo, así que sacó los dedos y colocó su erguido miembro en el ano que ya se había dilatado bastante.

-Esto va a doler, pero pronto pasara, cielo –le advirtió el rubio y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio tomó aire profundamente antes de hundirse por completo en el cuerpo del muchacho de una sola estocada.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –gritó Harry antes de desvanecerse.

Lucius se asustó ante esto y se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Quería salir de Harry para reanimarlo, pero parecía como si una fuerza invisible se lo impidiera. Lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer era moverse de adelante para atrás y viceversa. Al final decidió que era lo mejor. Para cuando su yerno despertara, la peor parte ya habría pasado y el dolor se habría marchado. Jamás se imaginó que le haría el amor a un inconsciente Harry, pero de igual modo lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Ya llevaba cerca de un minuto penetrándolo cuando Harry despertó.

-Hmmm –fue lo primero que salió de los labios del muchacho–. Hmmm…que bien se siente eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amor? –se recostó sobre la espalda de su yerno y lo besó.

-Bien, bien… no te detengas… no te detengas –le suplicó mientras él mismo comenzaba también a moverse.

El ritmo no tardó en cambiar y para entonces ya Lucius entraba y salía del cuerpo de Harry a voluntad. Sus movimientos se volvieron fieros y erráticos por momentos. En una de esas en que Lucius salió ya no pudo volver a entrar y eso lo aprovechó Harry para cambiar de posición. Se puso boca arriba y llevó sus piernas hacia su cabeza para que su suegro siguiera poseyéndolo. El rubio volvió a hundirse dentro de él, pero ahora sintió que esa nueva posición le daba un poco más de acceso al interior y lo aprovechó al máximo. Las penetraciones eran salvajes y muy profundas, pero tal parecía que no lastimaban al chico que rogaba por más.

Harry sintió que el orgasmo se encontraba cerca y tomó su virilidad para descargar su semilla que mojó el pecho de Lucius mientras gritaba de placer. El rubio entonces también se dejó llevar y se corrió con fuerza dentro de su yerno. Jadeos y más jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en la cabaña.

-Fue… fue… maravilloso –exclamó Harry tartamudeante.

-Sólo porque tú lo eres –le contestó Lucius al tiempo que le retiraba un mechón húmedo de la frente.

-Te amo, Lucius –fue la afirmación que brotó involuntariamente de la boca del muchacho.

-Yo también te amo, Harry –le contestó emocionado porque eso había estado esperando escuchar durante su acto de amor.

-Fue un completo error que me casara con Draco –los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas–. ¿Cómo podré estar con él cuando mi corazón te pertenece a ti?

-No pensemos ahora en eso –se apresuró a decirle porque sintió como la aguja de los celos se le clavaba en el alma–. Tenemos ante nosotros cinco maravillosos días y hay que disfrutarlos –le brindó un beso húmedo–. Ya nos preocuparemos después.

-Pero es que en verdad te amo… te amo… te amo –le afirmó una y otra vez.

-Igual que yo, vida mía.

Los besos y las caricias continuaron hasta que volvieron a unirse de nuevo. Ya la tarde estaba muy avanzada cuando por fin Lucius declaró que era tiempo de volver a la mansión. Ambos se vistieron y cuando el rubio ya recogía la manta se percató que estaba manchada de sangre y eso lo hizo sentirse algo culpable. Estaba seguro de que había lastimado a su yerno cuando se puso de frente, pero no había sido capaz de controlarse. La dobló para luego aventarla a un rincón. Abandonaron la cabaña a regañadientes porque ahí habían encontrado un lugar que era solamente suyo y de nadie más. Tomaron sus monturas y se dirigieron a su hogar.

* * * * * * * * * *

Los siguientes días fueron más que estupendos para los dos. Por la mañana salían a cabalgar y habían hecho el amor en muy diferentes partes de la propiedad, pero siempre lejos de ojos indiscretos. Lucius se aseguró de siempre llevar una manta y para su total alivio no volvió a encontrar rastros de sangre en ellas porque si bien era cierto que trataba de controlarse, el ardiente comportamiento de su yerno se lo ponía en extremo difícil. El muchacho se convertía en una verdadera fiera cuando estaban juntos y le pedía que lo amara con fuerza demostrando con eso que lo consumía el mismo deseo que le desagarraba a él las entrañas. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo que harían cuando Draco volviera de Londres, pero ambos sabían que era una cuestión que debían resolver… y pronto.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lucius se giró en la cama y se apoyó en un codo para admirar a Harry que lo miró con adoración. Ambos se encontraban en la recámara del muchacho. La primera vez que el rubio poseyó a su yerno en el lecho nupcial, le había sabido muy mal y juró no volver ahí, pero al final regresó a ese lugar todas las noches porque simplemente era el lugar más seguro para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ilícita relación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? –le preguntó al chico repentinamente.

Ya no podían retrasar la conversación de la que saldría su futuro comportamiento. Draco regresaba al día siguiente y eso significaba que ya no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

-No lo sé, no lo sé –gimoteó el muchacho–. Pero no quiero que Draco me toque –escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino–. No soportaría sentir dentro de mí su…

-Shhh… no lo digas –lo interrumpió Lucius.

Si bien se le hacía intolerable pensar que su hijo abrazara y besara al chico de ojos verdes, imaginar que Draco tenía todo el derecho de hundirse en su cuerpo, lo volvía loco de celos.

-¿Y si nos… escapamos? –sugirió Harry vacilante.

-Seríamos unos parias para siempre y lo sabes –le contestó el rubio con tristeza–. Todo el mundo nos señalaría con el dedo y jamás podríamos escapar de eso aunque nos refugiáramos en el confín del mundo. No, Harry. No quiero que por mi culpa te escupan en el rostro. Prefiero tragarme mi dolor y soportar que Draco sea tu esposo.

-¡Pero yo no lo soportaré! –lloriqueó con fuerza–. ¡Te juro que no lo haré!

-Estaré siempre a tu lado –le levantó el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas–. Encontraremos la forma de amarnos sin que Draco se entere.

-¡Oh, Lucius! ¿Por qué no me casé contigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Son cosas del destino y muchas veces éste no está nuestro favor y precisamente por eso debemos ser valientes –lo miró con fijeza–. Prométeme que jamás dejarás de amarme.

-Tendrían que arrancarme el corazón para que dejara de hacerlo, Lucius.

-Júrame que jamás me abandonarás –lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza.

-¿Crees que me mantendría con vida lejos de ti?

-Dime que pensarás en mí cada vez que mi hijo te bese –y se apoderó de sus labios con furia.

-Siempre… siempre –le respondió dentro de su boca.

-Sentirás mi toque en tu cuerpo cada vez que él te haga esto –recorrió su piel con fuego en las manos.

-Serás tú el que me acaricie –siguió diciendo Harry como en trance.

-Mi aliento será el que recibirás en tu nuca –lo hizo darse la vuelta antes de colocarse sobre él al tiempo que lo obligaba a abrir las piernas–. Y siempre seré yo el que te posea –se encajó dentro de su cuerpo.

-Sólo tú, Lucius… sólo tú.

-Dime que pensarás en mí –le urgió mientras seguía hundiéndose en su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza.

-No existe nadie en el mundo más que tú, mi amado –le aseguró con voz agitada.

Lucius ya no dijo más, pero lo amó con desesperación esa noche. No sabía cuando volverían a tener oportunidad para estar juntos y ya lo comenzaba a extrañar.

---------------------------------

Lamento el retraso… hasta pronto!!!!!!!!


	5. Draco regresa

Matrimonio equivocado (5/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (aunque muy breve)

-----------------------------------------------------

Lou : En verdad quería que la primera vez de Harry fuera algo especial y me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, jejejeje… todavía les falta algo de camino que recorrer antes de poder estar juntos por siempre… ahhhh!!! …. Cuídate mucho… besos

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo V. Draco regresa**

Draco arribó a la Mansión Malfoy sintiéndose muy decepcionado pues todos esos días no los había pasado en Londres como había dicho, sino en la casa de Snape, pero el hombre no había sido nada amable con él durante todo ese tiempo. Había esperado que a su amante le complaciera que estuvieran juntos, pero fue totalmente lo contrario. En cuanto puso un pie en su casa, Severus le hizo ver que no era bienvenido y trató de deshacerse de él, pero Draco se negó a marcharse y recibió una golpiza ejemplar por su testarudez, pero se mantuvo firme. Sin embargo, Severus se vengó al no aceptar hacerle el amor y lo ignoró por completo. El hombre se dedicó a perfeccionar una misteriosa poción y que el rubio no sabía para qué la utilizaría, pero su elaboración le causaba gran aprehensión pues su amante le había ordenado que le llevara cabellos de su padre y su prenda más íntima. Se había atrevido a interrogar a su amante sobre el propósito del brebaje y por toda respuesta recibió una sonora bofetada que lo hizo guardar silencio. Había aprovechado las largas noches en vela tratando de averiguar para qué servía esa poción, pero no encontró la respuesta en los viejos libros que el hombre tenía. Draco amaba a su padre y sólo rogaba porque su amante no quisiera hacerle daño. Severus lo despidió de su casa con las instrucciones de que debía volver dos días más tarde y el rubio le aseguró que ahí estaría sin falta.

Draco suspiró profundamente antes de atravesar las puertas del comedor. Llegaba a tiempo para la comida y sólo esperaba tener la suficiente paciencia para soportar a Harry. Ese jovencito lo exasperaba en grado sumo y realmente tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mostrarse contento y cariñoso el día en que salieron a cabalgar. Puso una alegre sonrisa en sus labios cuando distinguió a dos personas sentadas en la larga mesa. Se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta su padre que se levantó de su silla y le dio la bienvenida. A Draco le pareció notar que su progenitor lucía tirante y se imaginó que se estaba conteniendo en reclamarle que se hubiera ausentado tantos días. Luego fue hasta donde estaba Harry y lo saludó con un beso en la frente. El chico de ojos verdes no se levantó de la mesa y sólo le mandó una tímida sonrisa.

-Veo que llegó a tiempo para comer –comentó Draco alegremente antes de sentarse junto a su esposo–. Eso luce apetitoso –comentó viendo el platillo que Harry tenía delante suyo.

-Está rico –acertó a decir el muchacho evitando mirarlo.

-¿Y cómo te fue en Londres? –le preguntó Lucius a su hijo.

-¡Oh, muy bien! Me mantuve ahí hasta que toda la madera estuvo dentro de un carguero –aceptó el plato de sopa que un sirviente puso frente a él–. Tuve algunos contratiempos en cuanto al pago, pero ya todo está resuelto. No te preocupes –y comenzó a comer de buena gana pues Severus lo mantuvo a pan y agua y se sentía realmente famélico.

Lucius ya no hizo ningún intento por crear conversación y los tres comieron en silencio. Harry sentía la tensión de Lucius y le mandó una mirada pidiéndole que se relajara, pero el rubio no podía hacerlo. Su hijo ya estaba ahí y le robaría por completo a su chico. Había sido fácil para él autoconvencerse de que podría soportar que Draco poseyera a Harry mientras el joven estuvo ausente, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo. Apretó los puños cuando Draco joven capturó la mano de su esposo y se la llevó a los labios.

-¿Mi papá te atendió bien, cariño? ¿No te aburriste? –le preguntó melosamente Draco al chico de ojos verdes.

-Todo fue fantástico –le contestó sin mirarlo–. Tu padre me llevó a pasear con él todos los días y ya casi conozco toda la propiedad. Ha sido muy atento conmigo.

-Me alegra que pienses que mi papá es un buen suegro –miró a Lucius que luchó con denuedo mantener una expresión serena–. Y sé que tú piensas lo mismo de Harry. Estoy seguro de que no habría podido encontrarte un mejor yerno en todo el mundo entero.

-El más bueno de todos –comentó Lucius en voz baja haciendo que Harry se estremeciera por completo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría que hiciéramos hoy por la tarde, amor? –Draco reclamó la atención de su esposo.

-Yo… yo… –se desesperaba en pensar algo para evitar quedarse solo con el rubio–. ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! –dijo de pronto con fingido pesar–. Pero como no estábamos seguros de que llegarías, tu papá me prometió llevarme a conocer el sótano.

Recordó que esa mañana Colin le comentó que la cava de los Malfoy era la mejor dotada de toda la región y que estaba en el sótano que era tan grande que casi abarcaba la totalidad de la casa.

-No hay ningún problema –aceptó Draco de buen talante pues eso quería decir que no vería a su esposo sino hasta la cena–. Mi padre será un excelente guía, pero te sugiero que te prepares a estar de pie durante horas. Para él no existe el tiempo cuando se pone a contar la historia de sus vinos.

-Él mismo me dijo eso, pero me prometió que me daría descansos para respirar –le contestó al tiempo que miraba a Lucius para ver si había captado su doble sentido.

Terminaron de comer y Lucius de inmediato condujo a Harry a los sótanos. En ese lugar guardaba sus vinos más valiosos y por eso nadie tenía llave más que él. Eso les garantizaba que no serían molestados. Draco los acompañó hasta la puerta, pero los dejó entrar solos. Un gran cansancio lo había acometido y decidió meterse en su cama para descansar. La falta de comida y las noches en vela ya estaban cobrándole su parte y se quedó dormido casi al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Lucius cerró la puerta, pero se mantuvo con el oído en ella hasta comprobar que Draco se alejaba y luego le pasó el seguro. Tomó de la mano a su yerno y se adentraron en el sótano. El rubio llevó al muchacho directamente hasta un rincón y casi lo azotó contra la pared.

-Dime que ya no amas a mi hijo –le exigió decir ya con los celos a flor de piel.

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguró al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él–. Es a ti a quién amo.

-¿Me lo juras? –le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a abrir su pantalón.

Harry no le contestó porque ya tenía en su boca el palpitante miembro de su suegro. Lucius gruñó de puro placer al sentirse devorado. Durante todos esos días comprobó que la lengua de su yerno era mágica pues lograba encenderlo en un segundo. Con muy poca delicadeza lo hizo incorporarse y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón. Lo obligó a inclinarse y luego se enterró muy profundamente en el chico. Le parecía una locura tomarlo de esa manera, sin prepararlo, pero necesitaba estar dentro de él para apagar los celos que lo estaban matando.

-¿Quién soy, Harry? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo con fuerza.

-Mi amo y señor –le contestó el chico enseguida.

-Así es y nunca lo olvides –siguió moviéndose en su interior–. Y todo tú me perteneces, ¿lo entendiste? Todo, todo, todo.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! Soy tuyo por… completo, Lucius. ¡Ah, ah, ah! –gimió bajito por temor a ser escuchado.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, cariño. Nadie va a escucharte –lo instó el rubio aumentando el ritmo de la posesión.

-Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido –lo rogó–. Así, así, así… ¡más fuerte, más fuerte! ¡más, más, más, más! –siguió pidiendo y Lucius lo complació lo mejor que pudo.

Le parecía increíble que el cuerpo del muchacho aguantara sus poderosas embestidas, pero así era y lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Sabía que podían pasar toda la tarde amándose pues en cuanto ambos recuperaran el aliento, podían seguir y seguir. Harry se corrió en medio de gritos de placer y Lucius muy pronto lo siguió. De hecho permanecieron en ese lugar hasta muy entrada la noche porque perdieron la noción del tiempo y se deslizaron sigilosamente hasta la habitación del chico que no lo dejó marchar aún cuando corrían el riesgo de que Draco los descubriera. Fue algo nuevo, pero sin duda alguna muy excitante, hacer el amor tan salvajemente como acostumbraban, pero al mismo tiempo estar al pendiente de los ruidos que se escuchaban en la casa.

* * * * * * * * * *

Severus sonrió con maldad al comprobar que su poción ya se encontraba casi terminada. Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrarla y también su elaboración, pero por fin la tenía en sus manos. Sólo le faltaba un ingrediente y sabía perfectamente dónde obtenerlo. Necesitaba la sangre de la primera vez de un mozo cuya edad fluctuara entre los catorce y los dieciséis años. Las chicas no le servían pues la poción estaba dirigida a un hombre. Investigó a todos los jovencitos de la región en busca de uno que fuera virgen y se enfureció al ver que ya todos habían sido desflorados. Tal parecía que todos por ahí eran una pandilla de lujuriosos y que no sólo las jovencitas eran el blanco de los bajos instintos de los hombres. En el principio de su búsqueda había llevado a su casa a un jovencito que lucía bastante inocente, pero pronto se percató que estaba equivocado. El chico trabajaba en una tienda y le confesó que se había acostado con su patrón a cambio de más dinero. Lo botó de su casa a golpes y cuando ya casi no tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su casto mozo, fue que conoció a Harry Potter.

El joven vivía con sus padres que eran exageradamente celosos en su vigilancia haciéndolo prácticamente inalcanzable, pero eso no iba a detenerlo pues el chico era su única esperanza para continuar con sus planes. Se apresuró a elaborar un filtro de amor para obligarlo a enamorarse de Draco cuando comprendió que la única forma de acceder a él era a través del matrimonio. Sin embargo, como era sumamente importante que el chico continuara siendo virgen hasta la próxima luna llena, fue que le prohibió a su amante tocarlo. Si ésa condición no se respetaba, todo sería en vano.

Severus observó un poco más la poción antes de meterla dentro de una caja y cerrarla con llave. No necesitaba mirar el raído calendario que colgaba de una pared para saber que la luna llena se daría al siguiente.

'_Debo darle a Draco instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo obtener la sangre_' –pensó Severus, pero enseguida desechó la idea–. '_No. Ese muchacho es un idiota y echará todo a perder. Mejor le diré que lo traiga aquí. Sí. Eso es lo mejor_' –se decidió.

Una fea sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque ya pronto Lucius Malfoy estaría bajo su control.

* * * * * * * * * *

-¡No puedo creer que aún no sepamos lo que intenta hacer Snape! –explotó Albus furioso.

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que ya agotamos todas las posibilidades –comentó Sybill con cansancio–. Mucho me temo que no podremos hacer nada para evitar que ese hombre logre sus propósitos.

-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! –siguió diciendo el anciano con ansiedad–. No pudimos hacer nada por Draco y no me detendré hasta que logre salvar a Harry.

-Es que en verdad ya no podemos hacer nada… nada –aseguró la mujer con voz lúgubre.

-Te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que ese desgraciado haga lo que tiene planeado –dijo el anciano desafiante–. Si es preciso, me mudaré a vivir con ellos.

-No creo que Lucius te deje quedarte en su casa –objetó la bruja esbozando una sonrisa torcida–. Además, ¿con que pretexto lograrías entrar?

-No lo sé, pero debo pensar en algo.

Ambos se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio mientras trataban de encontrar una buena excusa para que el rubio aceptara que el anciano se mantuviera en su casa. La mujer recordó entonces algo y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió.

-Se me había olvidado que mañana será luna llena –comentó Sybill.

-¿Acaso eso es importante? –la interrogó Albus de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto! La luna llena es indispensable para realizar actos de brujería. Si yo fuera Snape, esperaría esa fecha para realizar cualquier embrujo –lo miró con ojos brillantes–. Estoy segura de que lo que esté planeando, lo llevará a cabo mañana por la noche.

-Entonces debemos resguardar a Harry hasta que se termine la luna llena.

-Eso sería lo mejor –estuvo de acuerdo la mujer–. Eso al menos no dará más tiempo para averiguar lo que planea Snape. Si mañana no puede hacer lo que quiere, deberá esperar otro mes.

-Me presentaré en la tarde en la Mansión Malfoy y no me le despegaré a ese muchacho ni a sol ni a sombra –aseguró el anciano.

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo –lo miró con inquietud–. Snape no debe tener acceso a Harry bajo ningún concepto.

-No lo tendrá, te lo prometo –le aseguró antes de abandonar la asquerosa cabaña.

* * * * * * * * * *

Nada más amaneciendo, Draco se deslizó fuera de la casa y tomó un caballo para ir al encuentro de Snape. El lugar donde vivía su amante se encontraba en medio de un bosque fuera de sus propiedades, pero tal parecía que nadie se había enterado que vivía tan cerca de la Mansión Malfoy. Después del problema que su amante tuvo con su papá, el rubio le prohibió que se le volviera a acercar, pero el hombre jamás se fue demasiado lejos. En poco tiempo llegó a la rústica cabaña que era la casa de Snape y se apeó del caballo para luego caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Severus salió.

-¿Cómo está tu esposo? –le preguntó Severus sin molestarse en saludarlo.

-Bien –lo miró con curiosidad–. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No has dormido con él, ¿verdad? –le envió una mirada envenenada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –negó ofendido.

-Excelente –sonrió de una forma muy desagradable–. Quiero que me lo traigas hoy en la noche.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –se atrevió a preguntar, pero de inmediato se arrepintió porque la única contestación que recibió fue una certera patada en el abdomen.

Draco cayó al suelo jalando aire con desesperación pues Severus le había dado justo en la boca del estómago.

-¡¡¡No te interesa lo que vaya a hacer con ese niño estúpido!!! –tomó con brutalidad los rubios cabellos–. ¿¡¡¡Está claro!!!? –Draco apenas pudo murmurar un sí–. Y no permitiré que me vuelvas a importunar con tus idiotas preguntas –le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que logró sacarle sangre de la nariz–. Tú no eres nadie para interrogarme y te juro que si no haces lo que te digo, te destrozaré con mis propias manos.

-No… lo… volveré…a… hacer –dijo el rubio apenas recuperándose.

-Te quiero aquí a las seis –le ordenó antes de meterse a su casa y azotar la puerta con fuerza tras él.

El rubio entonces se levantó del suelo y montó su caballo para volver a su casa. Le dolía profundamente que su amante lo tratara tan cruelmente, pero no podía dejar de acudir a su encuentro a pesar de que era maltratado una y otra vez. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de preguntarse el por qué soportaba eso ya que sabía que no podía vivir sin Severus. Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente se despejó lo suficiente como para recordar que su amante lo había llamado '_Lucius_' la noche en que se había casado con Harry y se preguntó nuevamente para que serviría la poción que estaba preparando. Sabía que estaba dirigida a su padre, pero ahora comprendía que no era precisamente para hacerle daño. Hizo que su caballo sólo caminara para tener tiempo de pensar y para cuando llegó a su casa estaba seguro que su amante tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su padre y que eran totalmente contrarios al odio y al rencor que siempre supuso que le tenía.

A su mente acudió un recuerdo enterrado en su memoria y se trataba del día en que los dos hombres se pelearon. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca y discutían acaloradamente. Él nunca se atrevió a atisbar para ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, pero si los escuchaba con claridad. Su padre le gritaba a Severus que jamás se atreviera a volver a tocarlo y que si estimaba su integridad física, se mantendría lejos de él. Recordó la suplicante voz de su amante rogándole que no lo apartara de su lado y Lucius contestándole que se largara de su casa. Se había escondido con prisas cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y salió Severus.

-_Esto no ha terminado, Lucius_ –escuchó decir a Severus–. _Volveremos a encontrarnos y te juro que cuando eso suceda, te tendré arrastrándote a mis pies suplicando por mis atenciones_.

-¡¡¡_Lárgate de una vez, Snape_!!! –le había contestado el rubio furioso–. ¡¡¡_No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida_!!!

-_Acuérdate de mi palabras_ –lo señaló con un dedo antes de salir de la casa.

A Draco se le encogió el estómago cuando finalmente comprendió totalmente la situación. Severus deseaba a su padre con desesperación y como fue rechazado, entonces decidió hacer una poción para ponerlo bajo su poder. Sintió como su corazón se rompía ante ese conocimiento, pero casi enseguida se dijo que no permitiría que Severus lo abandonara por su padre.

'¡_No! ¡Severus es mío_!' –se dijo con vehemencia–. '¡_Y haré lo que sea para evitar que me haga a un lado_!'

Para cuando se encontró en el comedor con Lucius y con Harry aún no sabía lo que haría para evitar que su amante estuviera con su padre, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro… si Severus no era para él, no sería para nadie más.

--------------------------------------

Hasta luego!!!!!


	6. Poción terminada

Matrimonio equivocado (6/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (muy breve... por fortuna)

-----------------------------

Alexander: ¡Hola, Alex! Bienvenido al mundo de mis locuras, jejeje… me alegra que te hayas animado a entrar y espero no decepcionarte ; ) … de hecho el plan de Severus se fue por los suelos precisamente gracias a Lucius… bravo por él!!! … ojalá y pueda seguir saludándote… te mando un gran beso… byeeee

Lou: Ese Severus se pasa de la raya con nuestro hermoso rubio (porque también es mío, jajajaja) pero esperemos que reciba su merecido ; ) … y sipi… ya para nada le sirve Harry porque el muy condenado ya probó la mieles del amor, jajajaja… ojalá y te guste el siguiente capi… beshotes

--------------------------------

**Capítulo VI. Poción terminada**

Harry se despertó y de inmediato extrañó el cálido cuerpo de su suegro. Los días anteriores, Lucius había permanecido a su lado hasta el amanecer aprovechando la ausencia de su hijo, pero ahora consideró prudente marcharse más temprano, no fuera que a Draco se le ocurriera ir a darle los buenos días a su esposo. El chico de ojos verdes suspiró mientras pensaba que esa situación era totalmente insostenible. No creía poder soportar que Draco lo tocara amando a Lucius como lo hacía. En ese preciso momento se preguntaba que lo había hecho enamorarse de Draco tan repentinamente. No podía negar que el muchacho era muy guapo, pero su corazón le gritaba que Lucius lo era aún más.

'_Si lo hubiera conocido antes_' –se lamentó Harry sintiéndose muy desdichado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Su matrimonio duraría toda la vida y no podía separarse de Draco. Nuevamente pensó en la posibilidad de escapar con su suegro al extranjero.

'_Es que es lo único que podemos hacer_' –se dijo con desesperación–. '_Debo hacerle ver a Lucius que es lo mejor_'

Llamó a Colin para que lo ayudara a vestirse y bajó a desayunar sin ánimos. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando se encontró a Lucius en el comedor. Se quedaron parados mientras se devoraban con la mirada y el rubio le dijo '_Te amo_' sólo moviendo los labios. Harry estaba a punto de responderle de la misma forma cuando Draco entró al comedor.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó el joven rubio alegremente–. ¿Cómo descansaste, mi amor? –le preguntó a Harry al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro con las manos y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

-Muy bien –se obligó a contestar el moreno.

-¿Mi papá no te cansó ayer en el sótano? –se alejó para tomar un plato y poner comida sobre él.

-Un poco, pero me pareció muy interesante todo lo que me dijo sobre sus vinos –le lanzó una rápida mirada a Lucius que sólo medio sonrió al recordar que jamás los habían visto.

-Harry es un excelente alumno –comentó Lucius imitando a su hijo–. Me rogó que hoy volviéramos a seguir con las clases.

-¡Oh, qué pena! Pero pensaba llevar a Harry a dar un largo paseo –ya Draco se había sentado a la mesa–. Pueden dejarlo para mañana, ¿no creen?

Harry y Lucius se miraron consternados, pero no objetaron nada. Comenzaban a darse cuenta que ya no les sería tan fácil pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de su esposo.

-Todavía no lo tengo decidido, pero creo podríamos ir de pesca –tomó un bocadillo de su desayuno–. Es la época perfecta para hacerlo.

-Me parece muy bien –se obligó a decir el moreno–. ¿Y después?

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que te divertirás –volteó a verlo sonriente y Harry se obligó a corresponderle la sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más plática y Harry le envió una mirada de abatimiento a Lucius cuando salió del comedor con su esposo. El rubio se quedó donde estaba tratando de dominar sus intensos celos. Lo enloqueció ver que Draco tomara la mano de Harry para conducirlo a la planta alta.

'_Si siento esto simplemente porque lo tomó de la mano, ¿soportaré el saber que hacen el amor_?' –se preguntó frenéticamente y de inmediato supo la respuesta.

¡No! ¡No lo soportaría! Pero debía hacerlo. Harry era de la exclusiva propiedad de su hijo y él jamás debió haberlo poseído. Salió del comedor con prisas y se dirigió a la caballeriza. Necesitaba alejarse de la pareja lo más que pudiera porque no sabía si soportaría verlos juntos. Cuando ya corría sobre el equino a una velocidad suicida, comenzó a pensar seriamente la posibilidad de escaparse con Harry y con cada minuto que pasaba, se convencía más y más de que debía hacerlo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry pasó una mañana terriblemente tediosa en el lago. Draco cumplió su palabra y lo llevó a pescar y su estadía ahí ya había rendido frutos. En la cesta que llevaron, ya tenían bastantes peces de muy buen tamaño, pero eso no compensaba que estuviera lejos de Lucius. Draco no habló demasiado y Harry se lo agradeció en el alma pues no sabría de que platicar con su esposo. En cambio con Lucius las cosas eran muy diferentes. Cuando no estaban haciendo el amor, platicaban de mil cosas diferentes y jamás se había aburrido a su lado como ahora sucedía con su esposo.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de regresar? –sugirió Harry ya estaba totalmente hastiado.

-¿Estás aburrido? –le preguntó Draco ahogando un bostezo.

El rubio pensaba que habría encontrado más conversación con su cocinera que con el muchacho de ojos verdes. A su parecer era muy aburrido y sólo rogaba que Severus pronto le devolviera su libertad. Ésa había sido una de las cosas con las que el hombre lo había convencido de enamorar a su ahora esposo. Le había dicho que cuando ya tuviera lista la poción no tendría que soportar la presencia de Harry. No le preocupaba demasiado la forma en que lo libraría de él pues lo único que deseaba era volver a ser libre.

-Un poco –aceptó Harry medio sonriéndole–. Me temo que pescar jamás ha sido mi fuerte. Se necesita paciencia y lamentablemente no la tengo –se excusó esperando que su esposo le creyera.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Draco de buen talante pues él también ya estaba harto de estar ahí.

-¿Qué haremos después? –preguntó el moreno cuando ya se acercaban a la orilla.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comprarte ropa? –le dijo después de meditarlo un momento–. Obviamente no podremos ir a Londres, pero en la aldea hay una tienda que vende prendas bastante presentables.

-Me encantaría –aceptó para no desairarlo, pero realmente lo único que le apetecía era alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces eso haremos.

Regresaron a la casa y Harry extrañó a Lucius a la hora de la comida. El rubio jamás se presentó y el muchacho estuvo seguro que los evitó para no verlo junto a su esposo. Por un lado se sentía triste al no poder contemplarlo, pero por otra parte sabía que su suegro había hecho lo correcto. Sería una verdadera tortura para los dos estar tan cerca y no poder tocarse. A las cuatro en punto tomaron un carruaje y salieron de la Mansión Malfoy para ir de compras. O al menos eso era lo que Harry creía.

* * * * * * * * * *

A Albus no le fue posible trasladarse a la casa de los Malfoy a la hora que hubiera querido porque fue llevado a reconfortar a una mujer que estaba a punto de morir. No fue sino hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde que pudo por fin llegar a la mansión y el corazón se le hundió en el pecho cuando el mayordomo le dijo que nadie se encontraba en la casa. Le informó que Lucius había salido desde la mañana y que no había regresado a comer.

-¿Y Harry y Draco? –preguntó sintiendo que ya el reloj estaba en su contra.

-Los señores fueron a la aldea para hacer compras.

-¿Hace cuánto se fueron?

-Aproximadamente dos horas. ¿Los esperará? –preguntó con amabilidad cuando el anciano se quedó pensativo mucho tiempo.

-No –negó de inmediato–. Iré a buscarlos –se encaminó a la rústica carreta que le servía de medio de transporte–. ¿No le dijeron a qué hora volverían?

-El joven Draco nos dijo que se tardarían.

-Gracias.

Albus se subió a su carreta y fustigó a su viejo caballo para que se apresurara a llegar a la aldea. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que el carruaje de los Malfoy se encontraba frente a una tienda que proveía a toda la región de prendas de vestir, pero el ánimo de nuevo se le fue por los suelos cuando le dijeron que los muchachos ya no se encontraban ahí. Nadie le supo decir que rumbo habían tomado y entonces comenzó a vagar por los alrededores rogando poder encontrarlos.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry caminaba entre los árboles cada vez con más recelo. Draco no había querido decirle a donde lo llevaba y eso ya lo tenía bastante nervioso. A su parecer el rubio se estaba comportando muy misterioso y la expresión que llevaba en el rostro no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Estuvieron poco menos de dos horas en la tienda y Draco se comportó normalmente, pero una vez que la dejaron y se adentraron en el bosque, su actitud cambió. No sabría decir exactamente en qué lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que el joven que ahora casi lo obligaba a caminar, era diferente con el que se había casado.

-Ya estamos muy lejos del pueblo, amor –le dijo el muchacho esperando que esa palabra cariñosa le devolviera al joven que conocía–. ¿No crees que debemos volver?

-Ya casi llegamos –le contestó el rubio sin mirarlo.

-¿Pero adónde vamos?

Su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta y eso hizo que su nerviosismo creciera. Trató de rescatar su mano, pero Draco no se lo permitió y lo obligó a seguir caminando. Ya Harry estaba totalmente perdido y sabía que sería incapaz de encontrar el camino de regreso. La noche se acercaba con rapidez y los sonidos nocturnos de la noche comenzaron a escucharse. Un lobo aulló en la distancia y a Harry se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-No es seguro caminar en la noche en un bosque, Draco. Volvamos, por favor.

El rubio volvió a ignorarlo y lo hizo caminar aún más deprisa. Harry entonces vio a lo lejos una débil luz y estuvo seguro de que se trataba de una cabaña. Recordó la vez en que Lucius también lo llevó al bosque para hacer el amor por primera vez y rogó porque a Draco no se le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía tener intimidad con su esposo, pero no quería que sucediera de la misma forma que con Lucius. No tardaron en llegar a la cabaña y Draco lo instó a que entrara en ella. En cuanto puso un pie en ella, Harry supo que no debían estar ahí. Algo en el ambiente le decía que en ese lugar habitaba la maldad y muy pronto comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Su vista se centró en un hombre que estaba sentado frente a una mesa y la forma en que esos ojos negros lo miraron, lo hicieron sentirse terriblemente vulnerable.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Severus en tono de reproche y Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante el áspero sonido de esa voz.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Draco antes de hacer que su esposo se sentara a la mesa–. Él es Harry.

-Lo conozco –los ojos negros volvieron a la humanidad del chico.

-Yo no lo recuerdo a usted –murmuró Harry.

-No comenzaré una plática estúpida contigo –declaró el hombre groseramente–. Ponlo en el otro cuarto hasta que esté todo listo –le ordenó a Draco y él lo obedeció de inmediato.

Obligó a Harry a levantarse y lo condujo a otra habitación. El moreno vio que se trataba de la recámara y se sentó en la cama pues tenía las piernas temblorosas debido al miedo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Draco? ¿Quién es ese hombre? –le preguntó, pero su esposo simplemente se le quedó mirando–. ¿Por qué no me contestas? –lo instó, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta–. ¡Dime algo, por todos los cielos! ¿No ves que estoy muy asustado?

Draco dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto dejando solo a Harry. El chico de ojos verdes se asombró al escuchar como su esposo daba vuelta a la llave y supo que lo estaba encerrando. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta para golpearla con los puños cerrados.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Abre! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! –siguió gritando, pero el rubio no volvió.

Harry se cansó de aporrear la puerta y miró buscando alguna otra salida, pero no la había así que regresó a la cama. No sabía para qué había sido llevado a ese lugar, pero algo le decía que no era para nada bueno.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Draco nuevamente fue a verlo, pero sabía que ya lo noche estaba en pleno. En cuanto tuvo al rubio frente a él, se arrojó a sus brazos mientras lloraba a raudales.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Por qué me encerraste?

-Ya es hora –fue lo que le contestó–. Desnúdate y ponte esto –le puso en las manos una enorme túnica blanca.

-¿¡Qué!? –lo miró con sorpresa–. ¿Para qué es?

-Sólo póntela.

-No hasta que me digas que está pasando aquí.

-¡Qué te la pongas! –le gritó al tiempo que le cruzaba el rostro con una sonora bofetada.

Harry se quedó jadeando de la sorpresa de haber sido golpeado, pero luego comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta con manos temblorosas. A Draco le pareció que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a tirones. El chico de ojos verdes gritó asustado, pero eso no le impidió al rubio seguir desvistiéndolo con lujo de violencia. Una vez que el moreno estuvo completamente desnudo de los pies a la cabeza, Draco le colocó la túnica y lo hizo salir de la habitación. Harry sujetó con fuerza la tela al ver que Severus los estaba esperando. El hombre les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguieran fuera de la cabaña y Draco empujó a su esposo para que comenzara a caminar. Una vez afuera, el piso lleno de piedras y ramas le hicieron daño en los pies, pero no se atrevió a quejarse pues no quería que Draco volviera a golpearlo.

Rodearon la cabaña y entonces Harry vio algo muy extraño. A unos cincuenta metros se encontraba un círculo hecho con antorchas encendidas y unos símbolos muy raros estaban dibujados en la tierra. Draco lo empujó para que se metiera en el círculo y Harry se quedó temblando en el centro. Vio con inmensa sorpresa como el rubio comenzaba a quitarse su ropa, pero luego se quedó completamente alelado cuando vio como Severus lo tomaba con fuerza del cabello para obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poder besarlo. Un ahogado gemido se quedó en su garganta al comprender que eran amantes y que se lo estaban haciendo ver de la peor manera.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía. Parecía que a su alrededor tenía algo que le impedía siquiera moverse y tuvo que soportar ver lo que siguió de principio a fin. Severus se arrodilló frente a Draco y tomó en su boca la entrepierna del muchacho. El rubio jadeó de puro placer al sentir como su amante lo devoraba. Los frenéticos movimientos de cadera de Draco le parecieron a Harry totalmente obscenos, pero jamás pudo dejar de verlos. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Severus se separó de Draco ya satisfecho con el resultado que había obtenido de su virilidad y el rubio se adentró en el círculo. El moreno lo miró suplicando que se detuviera, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta de eso. Aún se estaba estremeciendo de placer por lo que le había estado haciendo su amante y lo único que hizo fue aventarlo hacia atrás con fuerza. Ese movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Harry y cayó al piso cuan largo era. Draco entonces abrió la túnica y el chico de ojos verdes se desesperó por tratar de cubrirse nuevamente para evitar que Severus viera su cuerpo desnudo, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. El hombre se había movido fuera del círculo para tener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Lo vio sonreír con maldad cuando Draco lo obligó a separar las piernas para poder tener acceso a su abertura.

-¡No, Draco! ¡No! ¡Detente, por favor! –gritó Harry, pero el rubio no estaba en ese mundo y comenzó a tratar de entrar en su esposo.

El moreno sintió como su ano se desgarraba por los errados embates del rubio y siguió gritando que se detuviera, pero tal parecía que sus gritos envalentonaban a Draco que continuó con su labor. Después de muchos esfuerzos, el rubio por fin pudo entrar en su esposo que seguía gimiendo de dolor. Esa tortura duró lo que le pareció una eternidad a Harry que se quedó llorando una vez que Draco terminó dentro de él. Severus entonces se adentró en el círculo y sin ningún miramiento tomó la túnica y la jaló haciendo que Harry rodara por el suelo. El chico de ojos verdes se quedó tirado en el piso llorando, pero no fue auxiliado. En cuanto Severus tuvo la túnica en su poder, se alejó hacia la cabaña y Draco se fue con él.

Harry estaba destrozado por lo que había pasado. Su esposo lo había violado y no encontraba una explicación para eso. Había estado dispuesto entregarse voluntariamente a él a pesar de que sólo quería estar con Lucius y sollozó al ver que su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Draco no era el gentil joven que siempre había creído y abusaría de él cuánto quisiera y hasta tal vez algún día se atrevería a entregarlo a ese horrible hombre con el que se había marchado. Sabía que no lo soportaría y entonces decidió alejarse para siempre de él. Lucius le había dicho que no podían marcharse juntos al extranjero, pero definitivamente no soportaría vivir al lado de su esposo.

'_Volveré a casa de mis padres_' –decidió en ese momento–. '_Sé que Lucius me buscará y yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, pero no quiero volver a ver a Draco jamás_'

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo y entonces notó que la sangre corría por sus muslos. Con pasos tambaleantes salió del círculo y se puso la ropa que Draco había dejado tirada en el suelo. Cuando se estaba poniendo el pantalón sintió algo duro dentro de él y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse con una pistola. La aventó al suelo antes de comenzar a caminar. Trató de ubicarse, pero no lo consiguió. No obstante la urgencia de huir era mucho mayor así que tomó un sendero que no sabía a dónde conducía, pero que lo alejaba de la cabaña donde ahora se encontraba su esposo y ese horrible hombre. La obscuridad no era completa porque una luna llena iluminaba el bosque y rogó poder encontrar el camino a casa.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dentro de la cabaña, Severus extraía la sangre de la túnica con extremo cuidado mientras que Draco lo observaba sin hablar. Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción torció sus labios cuando la sangre tocó la poción que enseguida comenzó a hervir. En pocos segundos el líquido se evaporó dejando sólo un fino polvo rosa. El hombre se le quedó mirando con perspicacia. Había esperado que se pusiera blanco, pero el rosa no estaba mal del todo y al final se encogió de hombros.

-¡Perfecto! Todo salió bien –dijo Severus con mal sana satisfacción.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle una vez más para qué quería la poción, pero no dijo nada porque ya no tenía caso interrogar a su amante. Conocía perfectamente la respuesta y obviamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Snape lo hiciera a un lado para estar con su padre. Había consentido violar a su esposo para ver hasta donde llegaba su amante, pero definitivamente no le permitiría abandonarlo. Salió de la cabaña dejando a Severus pleno de felicidad para ir en busca de su ropa. Llegó hasta el círculo aún iluminado por las antorchas y buscó a Harry, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí. Por un segundo tuvo la intención de ir a buscarlo, pero luego descartó la idea. Ahora era más importante mantenerse al lado de Severus. Buscó su ropa, pero ésta había desaparecido y supo que su esposo se la había llevado. Hizo un gesto de enojo porque en ella llevaba una pistola, pero la calma regresó a él cuando la vio tirada un poco más lejos. Se le quedó viendo mientras rogaba no tener que utilizarla, pero si su amante hacía lo que pensaba, no dudaría ni un segundo en arrebatarle la vida.

'_Así es como están las cosas ahora, mi amado_' –la luz de la luna hizo brillar el arma–. '_He sido tu esclavo por mucho tiempo, pero no permitiré que me botes como a una basura_. _Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora… si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más_'

Ya con este último pensamiento volvió a la cabaña y apenas lo hizo a tiempo, pues ya Severus recorría el sendero que lo llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco tomó la ropa desgarrada de Harry y se la puso con prisas para no perder a Severus. Lo siguió muy de cerca sintiendo como su corazón sangraba, pero su férrea determinación de terminar con la vida de su amante se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daban hacia su hogar.

-------------------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!


	7. De nadie más

Matrimonio equivocado (7/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alexander: Sí, Alex… Draquito da mucha pena… pobrecito… ojalá y te guste el siguiente capi lleno de instintos homicidas, como dices, jajaja… besos.

Lou: Pues de hecho tienes razón… Draquito tomará cartas en el asunto, chica… quiero agradecerte por haber leído el otro ff que subí hoy, jejeje… qué bueno que te gustó… hasta pronto linda.

------------------------------------------------------

**VII. De nadie más**

Lucius llegó exhausto a la Mansión Malfoy cerca de la medianoche. Se había mantenido lejos para evitar ver juntos a Harry y a su hijo, pero sabía que no podría hacer eso todos los días. Debía encontrar el valor suficiente para controlarse hasta que pudiera marcharse lejos con su yerno. Tomar esa decisión le fue muy difícil pues en verdad no quería que el muchacho fuera un paria por el resto de su vida, pero comprendía que ninguno de los dos sería feliz si permanecían en la casa. Draco era el auténtico dueño del chico y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, pero no soportaría saber que su hijo poseía cada noche a su amante mientras que él se consumía de celos de sólo imaginarlos juntos en la cama. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran divorciarse y por supuesto pensar que ese matrimonio terminara con la muerte de Draco era simplemente odioso. Amaba a su hijo y por más que deseara que Harry fuera su esposo, jamás se le habría ocurrido desearle algún mal a Draco. Quería que tuviera una larga vida sano y fuerte.

Aunque curiosamente jamás pensó en el daño que le haría a Draco al huir con Harry. Algo en su interior le decía que su hijo pronto se repondría de la impresión de que le hubiera arrebatado a su esposo. Realmente no sabía porque pensaba eso, pero estaba seguro de que el amor que le tenía al moreno no se comparaba en nada con el suyo. Él amaba a Harry con todas las fibras de su ser y lo necesitaba con desesperación para seguir viviendo, en cambio Draco parecía soportar perfectamente su lejanía. Ni siquiera podía concebir como su hijo no se había apresurado a tomarlo en su noche de bodas y porque lo había abandonado por casi una semana pues a él le fue totalmente imposible mantenerse alejado de su cuerpo y de sus labios.

Entró a la casa esperando encontrar ya a todos dormidos, incluso a los sirvientes, y por eso le extrañó ver a Colin levantando.

-¡Me alegro tanto que ya haya llegado, señor! –exclamó el muchacho rubio con evidente alivio.

-¿Qué pasa, Colin? –le preguntó sintiendo repentinamente una gran angustia pues no era buena señal que el ayuda de cámara de Harry lo estuviera esperando.

-Es que estoy muy preocupado –el joven se retorcía las manos sin cesar–. El amo Harry no ha regresado y tampoco el amo Draco.

-¿Aún no llegan? –levantó una ceja con incredulidad–. ¿Y no mandaron algún mensaje? –el chico agitó la cabeza negativamente–. ¿Sabes adónde fueron?

-El amo Draco dijo que irían al pueblo a comprar ropa, pero el carruaje volvió sin ellos. Según Jameson, el amo Draco le ordenó volver con las compras, pero no le dijo lo que harían después.

Lucius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en ese preciso instante y corrió hacia la puerta del frente para abrir. Rogaba porque fueran Harry y su hijo, pero se llevó una gran desilusión al encontrar el sudoroso rostro de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Lucius! ¡Debemos hacer algo! –le dijo el hombre todo agitado porque había llegado corriendo hasta la casa.

-¿Pero qué ocurre, Albus? –preguntó el rubio con algo de impaciencia.

No le parecía justo que en ese preciso momento llegara el anciano con peticiones de ayuda cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo para buscar a Harry y comprobar que estaba bien.

-Se trata de Severus –le informó Albus en voz baja y Lucius de inmediato se tensó.

-Vamos al estudio –le dijo antes de volverse a Colin que aún se encontraba parado con cara de angustia–. Ve a la caballeriza y ensíllame a Juno. Saldré a buscar a mi hijo y a mi yerno después de atender a mi amigo.

-¡Enseguida, señor! –aceptó el chico antes de salir corriendo.

Los dos hombres fueron al despacho y Lucius cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de enfrentar a Albus que, para asombro suyo, lucía en extremo culpable.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese hombre? –preguntó el rubio.

-Yo… yo… no sé por dónde empezar, Lucius –el anciano miró hacia el piso–. Sé que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás pude reunir el valor para hacerlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le exigió saber ya sin paciencia.

-Severus… Severus… tiene hechizado a Draco –alzó la mirada y vio como los ojos grises se llenaba de incredulidad–. No sé cuando lo hizo ni de qué medios se valió para hacerlo, pero… pero… tu hijo es su esclavo.

-¡No te creo! –le gritó sintiendo como un terrible dolor se depositaba en su pecho.

-Es la verdad –movió la cabeza con pesar–. Ese hombre jamás ha dejado de lado el obligarte a estar con él y ha hecho muchas cosas tratando de atraparte, pero siempre había podido evitarlo.

-¿¡Qué tú has hecho qué!? –la incredulidad volvió.

-Cuando corriste a ese depravado de tu casa, juró que haría que te arrastraras a sus pies y ha hecho hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. Ha enviado a tu casa comida envenenada con pociones de amor y hecho conjuros de magia negra y debido a que estaba tan ocupado con evitar que te dañara fue que no cuide a tu hijo –un par de lágrimas corrieron por el arrugado rostro–. Jamás me imaginé que se interesaría por Draco y… ahora todo está perdido para él.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte del rubio que trataba de comprender lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo. Era cierto que Severus lo había amenazado el día en que lo corrió de su casa cuando se atrevió a obligarlo a besarlo, pero él jamás lo tomó en serio. Ahora su amigo le decía que ese desequilibrado había tomado posesión de su hijo y una rabia ciega en contra del anciano lo llenó.

-¿¡¡¡Y por qué demonios no me dijiste todo esto antes!!!? –exigió saber apenas aguantándose las ganas de llenar de golpes al hombre.

-No lo creí necesario –se defendió Albus quedamente–. Severus siempre fue muy torpe y…

-¡¡¡Pero mi hijo!!! ¡¡¡Tomó a mi hijo y si me lo hubieras dicho antes, lo habríamos evitado!!!

-Posiblemente –aceptó derrotado.

Lucius caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de mirar con gran rencor al anciano.

-Quiero que te marches de mi casa.

-No puedo hacerlo –se quedó donde estaba.

-No me obligues a echarte a patadas, Albus –lo amenazó en serio.

-No puedo hacerlo porque estoy seguro de que Severus tiene a Harry en este momento.

-¿¡¡¡QUÉÉÉ!!!? –exclamó el rubio estupefacto–. ¿¡Por qué dices eso!? ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto!?

-Ese muchacho no está enamorado de tu hijo –comenzó a explicarle–. Severus le dio a Draco una poción de amor para que Harry se enamorara de él y consintiera el matrimonio. No sé exactamente para que lo necesita, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que es medio para llegar a ti.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! –se recargó en la puerta que volvió a cerrarse–. ¿Es por eso que ahora Harry y mi hijo no están?

-Los he estado buscando por todas partes, como a ti, pero nunca pude encontrarlos. ¡¡¡Debemos hallarlos antes de que sea tarde, Lucius!!! –le gritó cuando el rubio pareció quedarse fuera de este mundo.

Lucius no le contestó, simplemente volvió a abrir la puerta y salió corriendo del despacho con Albus detrás de él. Sin embargo no pudo ir lejos porque cerca de la puerta del frente se encontraba Severus. Lucius se paró en seco al verlo, pero casi enseguida se le fue encima hecho un energúmeno. Severus ya esperaba ese ataque, pero no se quitó del camino. Soportó el embate del rubio y aprovechó esa oportunidad para aventarle a la cara el polvo rosa que llevaba en un frasco. Lucius sintió como el polvo entraba en sus pulmones como si fuera fuego y cayó al suelo tosiendo y tratando de respirar. Albus estaba totalmente petrificado. Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de evitar precisamente eso, pero el hombre de cabellos negros lo había derrotado… había logrado su cometido y ahora Lucius estaría bajo su total control.

Severus miraba con satisfacción como el rubio luchaba por respirar, pero no estaba atemorizado por la posibilidad de matarlo. Él sabía que muy pronto el terrible ardor que sentía se esfumaría y entonces ya todo estaría bien. Lucius sería como cera en sus manos y entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Pensó que lo primero que haría sería obligarlo a arrastrarse a sus pies como un perro suplicando por su amor… hacerlo sentir la misma desesperación que él había sentido desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció. Se había arrodillado a sus pies, suplicado, llorado por un poco de amor, pero él lo despreció de la peor manera y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

En poco tiempo, el aire fresco volvió a entrar en los pulmones de Lucius y sintió un gran alivio al ya no sentir todo su interior en llamas. Se quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba preguntándose qué sería lo que Severus le había aventado. Pensó que tal vez era algún tipo de ácido para destrozarle el rostro y subió una mano para tocarse la piel, pero parecía que todo estaba intacto. Abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada gris en la llameante de Severus que torció la boca en una sonrisa malévola.

-Ya eres mío, Lucius –dijo con innegable gozo–. Total y completamente mío.

-Sí… lo soy –mintió el rubio mientras trataba de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

Lo que fuera que Severus intentaba hacer al aventarle el polvo, había fallado. Albus le mencionó pociones de amor y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que buscaba el hombre hacer con él. Esclavizarlo tal y como tenía su hijo y sólo le restaba agradecer al cielo el que no le hubiera funcionado. Dentro de su limitada visión desde el suelo, Lucius vio como Draco apareció por detrás de Severus y se le quedaba viendo con una expresión que sólo podía calificar de celos porque era la misma que él tenía cada vez que se miraba al espejo y se imaginaba a Harry con él.

-¿Entonces esto era lo que buscabas? –preguntó Draco y Severus lo enfrentó–. ¿Tener a mi padre y a mí al mismo tiempo?

-¿Y quién dijo que tú me interesas, estúpido? –le contestó el hombre mirándolo con inmenso desprecio–. Te tomé para tomar venganza de Lucius, pero no eres más que una mala copia de él y ya no te necesito más –lo miró con burla–. Ahora lárgate y has de tu vida lo que mejor te parezca –volvió su mirada a Lucius que apenas se contuvo de levantarse y golpearlo por haber insultado a su hijo–. Yo me quedaré aquí a gozar de tu padre.

-No puedes dejarme así, Severus –un par de lágrimas ardientes se desprendieron de los ojos grises–. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti –dio un paso al frente y lo tomó del brazo–. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

-No seas melodramático –se zafó de su agarre de un tirón–. Ahora vete antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí.

Y sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que Draco volara por los aires y fuera a dar contra la pared. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Lucius y se levantó de un salto para tratar de golpear a Severus. Albus entonces pudo salir de su letargo y corrió para sujetar a Lucius que se desesperó porque por más esfuerzo que hizo no pudo deshacerse del anciano que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Tal parece que aún te quedan fuerzas para luchar, mi querido Lucius –comentó Severus tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver al rubio tratando de agredirlo–. Pero te aseguro que muy pronto estarás por completo a mi merced.

-¡¡¡Jamás será así, idiota!!! –le contestó Lucius con furia–. ¡¡¡Te destrozaré con mis propias manos por haber dañado a mi hijo!!!

-Él muy pronto no te importara, te lo aseguro –le aseguró con extrema confianza antes de volver a sacar el frasco que aún conservaba una buena cantidad de polvo–. Una dosis más y tus últimas reservas se esfumarán.

Lucius y Albus se tensaron cuando Severus hizo el intento de aventar más polvo, pero luego miraron asombrados como Draco le ponía una pistola a Severus en la sien.

-Prométeme que no me alejarás de tu lado y consentiré que tengas también a mi padre –le dijo el rubio a su amante con voz calmada–. Promételo o te juro que jalo del gatillo.

Severus se recuperó muy pronto de la sorpresa de verse encañonado por su amante y soltó una gran carcajada de desprecio.

-Eres tan patético que me das lástima, Draco –se mofó Severus–. Eres mío y lo sabes perfectamente. No puedes jalar del gatillo porque eres un miserable cobarde. Sabes perfectamente que si yo muero no podrás sobrevivir si mí, así que deja de hacer esos estúpidos alardes y lárgate de una buena vez.

-No permitiré que me abandones –le dijo el chico sin perder la calma–. Prométeme que…

-¡¡¡NO LO HARÉ!!!! –le gritó ya sin paciencia–. ¡¡¡Te utilicé!!! ¿¡¡Qué acaso no lo entiendes!!!? ¡¡¡Jamás me has interesado!!! ¡¡¡Te desprecio!!! ¡¡¡Te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma porque eras tú y no Lucius el que dormía conmigo!!!

-Y yo te amo –la afirmación llegó en tono lloroso–. Te amo y no soportaré que no estés a mi lado.

-Ése no es mi problema, niño idiota –volteó a verlo con burla–. Desaparece de mi vista de una buena vez antes de que me harte y te mate a golpes.

-Te amo. En verdad te amo –las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas–. Y si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más.

La última frase se vio opacada por el sonido del arma disparándose y tanto Lucius como Albus saltaron ante la visión que se llevó frente a ellos. Vieron en cámara lenta como el rostro de Severus se despedazaba por el disparo y luego como el cuerpo caía en el piso ya sin vida. Ambos miraron al muchacho que ya lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Te amo –repitió Draco lastimeramente antes mirar a Lucius–. Perdóname, papá. Lamento mucho haberte mentido y también haber lastimado a Harry.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu esposo? –le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

La horrible posibilidad de que su hijo le hubiera arrebatado la vida al moreno lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Lo violé –aceptó suspirando profundamente y se ganó una mirada llena de horror por parte de los dos hombres–. Severus necesitaba la sangre de un muchacho puro para poder hacer esa poción y yo se la proporcioné. Dile que me perdone y espero que tú también lo hagas algún día.

Lucius gritó de horror cuando Draco levantó la pistola hacia su cabeza. El hombre corrió para detener a su hijo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El sonido del arma le hizo añicos el alma y logró sujetar el cuerpo inerte de su hijo antes de que cayera el piso.

-¡¡¡Draco!!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Draco!!! –gritaba Lucius desesperado–. ¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!!

Albus se arrodilló junto a Lucius y lloró con él la pérdida de su hijo y se sintió aún más culpable por haber guardado silencio. Si le hubiera dicho al rubio todo lo que Severus había tratado de hacer, tal vez toda esa desgracia se habría evitado… tal vez.

--------------------------------

En verdad lamento haber matado a Draquito, pero ya estoy terminando otro ff donde será feliz... lo prometo : ) ... nos vemos en el último capítulo... hasta luego!!!!


	8. El esposo correcto

Matrimonio equivocado (8/8)

Parejas = Harry/Lucius

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (ojalá y no fuera tan breve)

-----------------------------------------------------

Isabellatrix: Lamento muchísimo haberte hecho llorar y mucho más cuando andas de vacaciones, pero me alegra que al final te gustara el capítulo : ) … diviértete mucho y gracias por no olvidarme… besos enormes!!!!

Lou: Tenía que matarlo… tuve que hacerlo (qué horror!!! Ya me parezco a JK cuando dijo eso de Sirius, grrrrr)… te adelanto que mi nuevo fic se llama '_Operación Fortuna_'… ojalá y pueda comenzar a subirlo la próxima semana… te mando un gran abrazo

Alexander: Pues sí… Draquito se atrevió a matar a Severus, pero fue más porque no soportaba que lo alejara de su lado más que por otra cosa… pobrecito… en fin… ya ahora Harry y Lucius podrán ser felices… ojalá y te guste el final… besos

------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VIII. El esposo correcto**

Lucius estaba sentado en un sillón mientras sostenía entre sus manos un retrato de Draco y, de tanto en tanto, de su garganta se escapaba algún melancólico suspiro. Ya habían transcurrido siete meses desde que lo perdió y por fin la calma había llegado a su alma. Lloró semanas enteras su muerte odiando a Severus, pero más aún a Albus y a sí mismo por no haber evitado su cruel destino y su injusta muerte, pero ahora ya se encontraba mejor. Se perdonó y también al anciano para poder seguir viviendo y hacer feliz a Harry que corrió a su lado cuando se enteró de su tragedia. Entre sollozos le pidió perdón por lo que había tenido que sufrir a manos de su hijo, pero el joven de ojos verdes le aseguró que lo sucedido en el bosque no tenía importancia y se dedicó a consolarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Obviamente no podían descubrir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero el chico se presentaba en la Mansión Malfoy una vez por semana para brindarle compañía y eso lo hizo amarlo aún más porque no exigía nada y se contentaba sólo con estar cerca de él. El rubio se levantó y colocó el retrato en una mesita después de besarlo con devoción. Ya era tiempo de dejarlo descansar y seguir adelante con su vida. Se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa. Aspiró con fruición el fresco aire de la tarde y pensó que podría darle una linda sorpresa a Harry.

El muchacho regresó a vivir con sus padres la misma noche en que Draco lo atacó, pero jamás les confesó lo que su esposo le había hecho pues no quería que se desatara una guerra entre las dos familias. Simplemente les dijo que había tenido una seria discusión con el rubio y que había vuelto para tranquilizarse. Sus padres le creyeron porque no tenían ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Al día siguiente, cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Draco, se alegraron de que Harry no hubiera estado en la Mansión Malfoy. La explicación que Lucius dio a la policía y a la prensa fue que Severus Snape había entrado a robar a su casa y fue sorprendido por Draco que perdió la vida al enfrentarlo. Los Potter no pudieron menos que dar gracias al cielo porque su hijo se libró de una situación peligrosa.

Harry y sus padres asistieron al funeral y el moreno representó su papel de afligido viudo de forma muy convincente haciendo que todos lo miraran con compasión. No era un ser hipócrita, pero se obligó a mantener las apariencias. Su buen juicio le recomendó que ahora que ya era libre de nuevo, debía comportarse con corrección y ser muy paciente para que, en un futuro no muy lejano, pudiera estar al lado de Lucius a la vista de todos como tanto anhelaba. Fue por eso que se abstuvo de sugerirle al rubio que se vieran a escondidas. En el comienzo del duelo temió seriamente que su amante ya no quisiera volver a verlo porque realmente estaba devastado, pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando su Lucius le aseguró que seguía amándolo, pero que le era totalmente imposible seguir con su relación. Le aseguró que lo comprendía y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio se repusiera de su dolor. Acudía a su lado cada semana para decirle, sin palabras, que seguía siendo su dueño.

Realmente fue una bella sorpresa para Harry ver a Lucius aparecerse en su casa a media tarde. Sus padres habían salido a visitar a unas amistades y él se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca. El rubio fue conducido hasta él y el muchacho apenas se contuvo para no írsele encima y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Le parecía que habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que tocó sus labios.

-Buenas tardes, joven Harry –fue el respetuoso saludo que Lucius le ofreció.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy –le contestó él de igual manera, pero estaba feliz por dentro.

Ver al rubio en su casa, en actitud relajada y con una sonrisa en los hermosos ojos grises, le hacían saber que su larga espera había llegado a su fin.

-Espero no importunarlo con mi presencia –siguió jugando el rubio.

-En lo absoluto –le hizo una seña para que se sentara–. Sabe que siempre es un placer verlo.

-Muchísimas gracias –tomó el libro que el moreno estaba leyendo–. ¿Romeo y Julieta? –preguntó juguetonamente.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –esbozó una enorme sonrisa–. ¡Me encanta!

-¡Pero acaba en tragedia!

-Sí, pero no todas las historias de amor terminan así.

Se quedaron viendo y permanecieron así muchísimo tiempo. Querían volver a contemplarse, admirarse mutuamente, decirse con la mirada lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Fue Lucius el que se acercó al chico que de inmediato le ofreció sus labios sin ninguna timidez, pero el hombre no los tomó. Enmarcó el sonrojado rostro con las dos manos y acarició las tersas mejillas.

-Te amo, Harry. Eso no malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó inseguro.

-Por supuesto que no, mi amor –le contestó él con sinceridad sabiendo que aún quedaba algo de duda en el interior del rubio–. ¿Cómo puede ser malo un sentimiento tan bello?

-¿Entonces estará bien que nos casemos?

-Absolutamente.

Dicho eso, Harry se adelantó y cubrió con sus labios los del rubio que se inmediato supo lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Lo envolvió en sus brazos con algo de brusquedad, pero el otro no se quejó. Había añorado tanto esos abrazos que se sentía desnudo sin ellos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron sólo devorándose a besos, pero cuando el chico de ojos verdes se separó ya estaba dispuesto a correr a la recámara más próxima para entregarse nuevamente al rubio. Lucius adivinó sus intenciones y sólo sonrió.

-Ahora haremos las cosas bien, Harry –le dijo y sonrió más ampliamente ante el puchero que curvó los rojos labios–. No te enojes, mi amor. Permíteme cortejarte como debí hacerlo desde el mismo instante en que te conocí. ¿Está bien?

-Se hará como tú digas –aceptó ya de nuevo sonriente–. Pero no consentiré un noviazgo demasiado largo.

-No será así –volvió a tomar sus labios–. Sólo el suficiente para que la gente se acostumbre a vernos juntos.

-Pues espero que se den prisa porque ya quiero volver a estar contigo.

A ambos les fue muy difícil mantener sus caricias dentro de lo decoroso, pero jamás pudieron ocultar su enorme felicidad cuando llegaron los padres de Harry. A James y a su esposa casi les da un infarto cuando el hombre les pidió permiso para cortejar al muchacho porque jamás creyeron que Lucius estuviera interesado en él, pero dieron su aprobación cuando se percataron que el amor que ambos se profesaban era sincero.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Harry nuevamente se encontraba solo en su recámara esperando el momento de partir hacia la Mansión Malfoy para casarse de nuevo sólo que en esta ocasión no estaba vestido de blanco. Ahora su túnica era verde esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Su corazón latía desbocado como la anterior ocasión, pero ahora no era por la emoción de saber lo que sería el amor sino porque podría seguir experimentándolo al lado de Lucius. Le había costado mucho trabajo que el rubio le confesara la verdad sobre su matrimonio con Draco y se asombró al conocer la existencia de la poción de amor, pero se sintió feliz al comprobar que realmente jamás amó a su difunto esposo. Ahora comprendía plenamente aquel sentimiento que tuvo cuando se entregó por vez primera a su suegro. En esa ocasión algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no se había equivocado. Se había entregado a su verdadero dueño y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

-¿Ya estás listo, mi amor? –preguntó Lily entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, mamá –se giró hacia ella–. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Guapísimo –le aseguró con una sonrisa–. Es hora de irnos.

Ya iban bajando las escaleras cuando Harry se percató que su mamá no le había hecho las mismas recomendaciones de la vez anterior

-¿Mamá? –la detuvo de un brazo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me…?

-Porque no es necesario –lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a preguntarle–. La otra vez lo hice porque algo en mi interior me decía que… que… no ibas a hacer feliz –un gran suspiro escapó de su pecho–. Pero ahora las cosas son totalmente diferentes –volvió a sonreír–. Sé que serás inmensamente feliz con Lucius Malfoy y no te veremos más que los fines de semana.

-¡Mamá! –se arrojó a sus brazos sumamente emocionado.

-¡Dense prisa, por todos los cielos! –les gritó James desde la puerta–. ¡Los caballos están a punto de salir en estampida!

-¡Ya vamos! –le contestó Harry y los tres salieron de la casa riendo.

* * * * * * * * * *

La ceremonia fue distinta a la anterior y no sólo porque hubo muy pocos invitados, sino también porque el ambiente era completamente diferente. En esta ocasión, el amor que los contrayentes se tenían, flotaba en el aire de tal manera que todos los presentes suspiraban de puro deleite de sólo ver como la pareja no podía dejar de contemplarse. Albus de nuevo fue el encargado de enlazar a los novios y sonrió con complacencia cuando Lucius se volcó sobre los labios de Harry nada más teniendo el permiso de hacerlo. Hubo abrazos y besos de felicitación que fueron recibidos con gran alegría por parte de los novios. Sin embargo, a nadie le extrañó que la pareja se desapareciera a los pocos minutos después de que se hubieran casado y James sugirió que se trasladaran a su casa para no incomodar su hijo y a su nuevo esposo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lucius tomó de la mano a Harry y lo hizo correr escaleras arriba. Ya no veía el momento de volver a poseerlo y parecía que el joven estaba en el mismo estado de ansiedad que su nuevo esposo. Llegaron a la recámara del rubio y entraron a ella apresuradamente. Harry se tomó un segundo para mirar la cama. No sabía porque había esperado verla cubierta de pétalos de rosa, pero sonrió al ver que no. No le habría agradado ver de nuevo esa imagen porque en esa ocasión había sido preparada para él y para Draco. Sin embargo ya no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque Lucius lo puso contra la pared y se prendió de su boca con desesperación. El rubio se había tomado muy en serio eso del cortejo y se había negado a volver a besarlo. Habían transcurrido ya tres meses desde que fue a su casa para pedir su mano y se estaba muriendo por beber de la boca del joven. Harry se sintió desfallecer de emoción al sentir el contacto de los labios del hombre, pero le correspondió beso por beso. Lucius entonces le quitó la túnica a tirones y le desgarró la camisa sin contemplaciones. Quería llegar a la tersa piel, ¡pero ya! Harry se desbrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al piso antes de hacer lo mismo con el de Lucius.

Ambos estaban jadeantes cuando terminaron de desnudarse y entonces el rubio tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo aventó a la cama. El chico se las ingenió para sujetar al hombre y Lucius fue a dar sobre Harry que volvió a prenderse de los labios de su joven esposo. Sin embargo Lucius no se entretuvo demasiado tiempo ahí. Se separó y se puso de tal forma sobre el muchacho para que ambos pudieran tener acceso a sus respectivas entrepiernas. Las chupetadas, lamidas y succiones no se hicieron esperar. La ansiedad que ambos experimentaban contribuyó a que las erecciones estuvieran listas en tiempo récord. Entonces Lucius se incorporó e hizo que Harry se pusiera boca abajo. El muchacho de inmediato separó las piernas y jadeó al sentir como su esposo lo preparaba. Rugió de puro placer cuando Lucius tocó su punto más sensible y apenas si se contuvo para no correrse.

-¡Ya tómame, Lucius! –exigió el chico cuando el hombre volvió a frotar su próstata.

Lucius entonces lo hizo elevar el trasero y comenzó a introducirse en su interior con extrema suavidad y muy lentamente.

-¡Oh, demonios! ¡No así! –se quejó Harry y se arrodilló para luego empujarse con fuerza hacia atrás y empalarse él mismo.

El rubio sólo sonrió ante la desesperación de su esposo y salió de él para nuevamente introducirse con suavidad.

-¡No juegues conmigo! –lo miró molesto antes de volver a empujarse e introducir la virilidad de Lucius hasta lo más profundo–. ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –se quejó fuerte cuando sintió como su próstata era estimulada.

A Lucius le habría encantado seguir con ese juego sólo para ver la desesperación de su chico por tenerlo dentro, pero su gemido lo enloqueció por completo. Tomó las estrechas caderas y entonces comenzó la verdadera posesión… una posesión salvaje y desesperada, pero era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento. La separación había sido demasiada larga y se habían extrañado con locura. Ese encuentro fue tan intenso como fugaz, pero le siguieron más que fueron embellecidos por lindas palabras amor. Para cuando amaneció, ya los dos descansaban uno en los brazos del otro totalmente agotados, pero completamente felices.

Harry miró a Lucius que ya dormía y depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho. El rubio era su esposo oficialmente y nada ni nadie los separaría. El recuerdo de Draco hizo que su felicidad se opacara. Ese matrimonio había sido una completa equivocación, pero al mismo tiempo supo que fue necesario. El destino tomaba a menudo misteriosos caminos, pero ya todo estaba bien ahora. El chico de ojos verdes volvió a sonreír. Estaba con el hombre correcto y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**FIN**

------------------

Muy corto el capítulo final, lo sé : ( ... espero que me disculpen... nos veremos muy pronto con otra historia, lo prometo!!!! Byeeeee


End file.
